


There's No One Like You

by betterTomorrows



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Pen Pals, it's fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterTomorrows/pseuds/betterTomorrows
Summary: The instructions were simple: The TA would randomly pair them up with a classmate with whom they had to write journal-like emails to. No real names were allowed, everything must be kept anonymous and vague. They had the option to be themselves, or to create a fictional persona. The choice was theirs.ORDina and Ellie unknowingly get partnered up to be each other's Mystery Pen Pal.
Relationships: Dina & Ellie (The Last of Us), Dina & Jesse (The Last Of Us), Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us), Ellie & Jesse (The Last of Us)
Comments: 108
Kudos: 327





	1. Bricks in her bag

**Author's Note:**

> I recently watched You've Got Mail for the millionth time the other day and thought of this idea. What If Dina and Ellie were mystery pen pals, became friends IRL but with a twist?
> 
> ALSO, no beta, and barely an edit. Sorry in advance for any typos and mistakes.

Jesse helped her move in. Not like it was a hard task seeing as Ellie didn’t have much to bring with her anyway.

She looks at her new room: disorganized with its new owner’s move-in clutter, but mostly it was all hers. Her room is right across the hallway from Jesse’s, in the house he had already been sharing with two of their friends since their second year at college.

Ellie wanted to move in with them when they initially planned it, but she hadn’t realized that her scholarship required her to stay at the student dorms for two years before she could live off-campus. So, she grudgingly stayed at the dorm – with a new roommate who didn’t understand the importance of sleeping in – and picked up a job at the school’s gym to save money to get herself ready to move in with her friends.

The room is much smaller than the one in the dorms, but it's also much better than sharing with a stranger. The only person she would have to share a bathroom with was Jesse, which was a massive upgrade to the public co-ed showers at the dorm.

“Are you sure this is everything?” Jesse asks her.

Ellie inspects her surroundings, counting with her fingers. She spotted the three duffle bags of clothes, two boxes of textbooks with her backpack sitting on top of one, her penny board next to the desk, and most importantly, the guitar Joel gave her.

“This is it. Everything I brought with me from Jackson.” Ellie smiles, “Thank God I’m done with dorms.”

“Dude! I’ve been so excited for you to move in. You can finally stay to the end of our parties, and just crash whenever you want.” Jesse says exiting her room.

Ellie follows him to the kitchen to grab a drink, “Jerk. You just want me around to help you guys clean up since I’ll have a reason to now.”

Jesse gives her a serious look, “I cannot deny, nor confirm your statement.” Ellie punches his shoulder, making him put his hands up in surrender. “Oh hey, how was your class today, by the way? I still can’t believe you managed to go instead of just moving your stuff in this morning.”

“Oh man, don’t even get me started on that damn class.” Ellie sighs and massages the back of her head. “I got there early, surprising, I know. The class was about to start, and a girl barges in, goes to her friend, who’s sitting 2 seats away from me on the same row, and then BAM!” Ellie claps her hands together, loud enough to startled Jesse, “I get fucking smacked in the head with her heavy ass bag!”

Jesse laughs so loud Ellie is sure it their neighbours could hear him. She hides her face in her hands, too embarrassed to look at her friend. She continues the story anyway, “I’m almost sure she was carrying bricks in that bag. I wanted to tell her off, but she kept apologizing and she was super pretty, so I said it was fine even if it hurt like a fucking bitch.”

Jesse keeps laughing at her, head thrown back and all. “Well at least she was pretty, huh?” He says after calming down, wiggling his eyes at her.

Ellie thinks back to the brick-bearing culprit from her class. She had dark curly hair tied in a neat bun, save for the stray hairs than hung near her ears. Her eyes were so wide, filled with worry, and apology. None of that matter though. Ellie found herself enthralled with the soft brown colour the girl’s eyes that all her irritation slowly dissolved.

Ellie found it hard to be angry with someone whose beauty and mystery captivated her attention.

“Yeah at least she was _really_ pretty.” Ellie agreed, “How about you? When do I finally get to meet your mystery girl? This is probably the longest time you’ve kept someone secret from me.”

“We’ve only been together for a couple weeks!” Jesse exclaims, “She’s really great, and it’s still pretty new, and I definitely don’t want to do anything to fuck it up. She might be the one, El.”

Ellie studies Jesse, the way he keeps wringing his hands together, and how he looks up to the ceiling dreamily. She could tell her friend really liked this girl, whoever she was. If this person was important to him, then she would have to be patient.

“Sure, but how am I going to know she’s the right one for you if you keep hiding her from your friends?” She gasps as a thought comes to her, “Or is she not real?”

“Dude, I promise you she’s real.” Jesse pats her back, “You’ll see.”

\--

After dinner with her new roommates, and a couple hours of unpacking later, Ellie finally made her way to bed. Sleep was inevitable after the day she just had.

She grabs her phone to text Joel, letting him know she was all moved in. Just when she was about to put her phone away, she receives a notification for a new email sent by a _NotYourD_. Curious, she openes the email:

> To: elSavage
> 
> From: NotYourD
> 
> Subject: Creative Writing Partner
> 
> Hi,
> 
> I’m from the creative writing class with Professor Burnham. I guess I’m your partner for the pen pal project thing. Let me know when you get this email, just to make sure it’s real and it works.
> 
> I hope you had a great day!
> 
> NotYourD

Ellie stares at her phone. She'd completely forgotten about the semester-long project the professor gave them. It was something to do with the epistolary genre, and how he wanted them to experience it for themselves.

The instructions were simple: The TA would randomly pair them up with a classmate with whom they had to write journal-like emails to. No real names were allowed, everything must be kept anonymous and vague. They had the option to be themselves, or to create a fictional persona. The choice was theirs.

Ellie read the email three times before the information really sunk in. Her partner’s username really put her off.

_NotYourD_

What the hell kind of person thinks to use that name anyway? She tries to imagine her partner, only to assume he must be a horny college kid, using a class project as his new Tinder. Gross.

She wasn’t sure how to respond, so she scrambled what her tired brain could think of:

> To: NotYourD
> 
> From: elSavage
> 
> Subject: RE: Creative Writing Partner
> 
> Hello,
> 
> I’m a real human with a real fake email for this stupid project
> 
> Let me know how you want us to do this email thing
> 
> -elSavage
> 
> p.s. Is your name a reference to your duck?
> 
> Sent From my iPhone

Ellie send it before she could wimp out of her witty remark. It was only after she reread her response that she realized her typo. She groans and hides under the covers. Her thoughts were loud in her head. _How could she possibly still be so socially awkward even under the guise of anonymity?_

She braved one final look at the mistake, shortly considering whether to correct herself or not. Before she could make a decision, a reply was sent by her partner:

> NotYourD: Duck? I don’t have a duck.

Ellie cringes and wishes she had the energy to think of a clever reply to save herself.

> elSavage: Autocorrect hates me. I meant, is it your dick? Because I don’t wanna call you D if it’s about your dick.

She shuts her eyes, preparing herself for the barrage of –she wasn’t sure what she was expecting, just quietly hoping that she hadn’t insulted her partner.

> NotYourD: Haha. No dicks here, I’m just a chick. No ducks either, but I’m sticking to your ducks. You can call me Duck from now on if you want. Anyway, I’ll email you again tomorrow. Goodnight Savage
> 
> Yours truly,
> 
> Duck

Ellie reads the email one last time before finally putting her phone aside. She stares at the ceiling thinking of the information she was given.

Her partner is a girl.

Her partner wants to call her Duck. Because of her typo.

Ellie groans, remembering her typo. She vows to herself never to send emails when she was exhausted.

_Fucking ducks…_


	2. Back and Forth We Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duck and Savage get to know each other. Dina hangs out with her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no beta, please forgive typos and mistakes. I also looked up common Sephardic Jew surnames and picked the one that sounded best with Dina's name. If you can guess which one I picked you are cool. (I was gonna offer the winner a sneak peek at the next chapter but I honestly don't think a lot of people read this lol)
> 
> ALSO now that the story I have in mind is coming along, let me know what you think!

> **9:05 am**
> 
> To: elSavage
> 
> From: NotYourD
> 
> Subject: Hi
> 
> Good Morning Savage!
> 
> I hope you slept well. I was thinking we should email at least twice a week? I’ve never had a journal or a diary so I’m not sure how it should go. So maybe you can tell me your weekly plans, I tell you mine. Tell me how your day went, I tell you about mine. Etc.. etc.. So forth, so forth.
> 
> What do you think?
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Duck

> **10:45 am**
> 
> How do I know you won’t stalk me if I tell you those things? I’m not sure how I feel using a classmate as my journal. I don’t even know you. What if you’re a serial killer? Or a panty sniffer?
> 
> OR FUCK WHAT IF… I don’t know I ran out of ideas lol
> 
> Anyway I had pizza for breakfast. That’s all I’ll give you this week
> 
> -elSavage

> **1:28 pm**
> 
> To: elSavage
> 
> From: NotYourD
> 
> Subject: RE:Hi
> 
> Savage!
> 
> You’re a bit paranoid aren’t you? Do you really think there’d be a serial killer in our class? LMAO you’re funny. Okay, panty sniffer, maybe… but serial killer? You’re a fucking comedian. I promise I have no idea who you are. I already asked my friends in class, and we don’t have each other. Savage… You’re just as much a mystery to me as I am to you.
> 
> Why don’t we get to know each other then? Let’s play 20 questions, but like, fucking weird questions. Not “oh what’s your favourite colour” kind of bullshit. If you’re down, I’ll send you 2 questions, you answer and you hit me with another 2.
> 
> Sound good?
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Duck

> **4:13pm**
> 
> To: NotYourD
> 
> From: elSavage
> 
> Subject: RE: Hi
> 
> Uh… Sure. Why not. I like games. But can we use the school’s instant message app instead? I don’t want you to spam me with your questions and I end up missing emails from profs and shit. AND BEFORE YOU SAY NO, I thought about this and school emails use codes anyway so I still won’t know who you are.
> 
> Add me: ew4h7@school.edu

> **4:20 pm**
> 
> Message from: ds9b2@school.edu
> 
> I don’t want to scare you Savage but, you just gave me your initials… E.W.
> 
> **4:20 pm**
> 
> Message from: elSavage
> 
> WTF WTF HOW Wait… What? Seriously how???
> 
> **4:21 pm**
> 
> Message from: ds9b2@school.edu
> 
> You crack me up Savage! The school emails are NOT random. They’re your first and last name initials PLUS random letters and number. How did you not know that? Btw I already changed your name to Savage, so you can stop worrying… E.W.
> 
> Message from: ds9b2@school.edu
> 
> The school doesn’t have emojis, but just so you know, I’m winking. WINK WINK < That’s me winking
> 
> **4:22 pm**
> 
> Message from: elSavage
> 
> I’m dumb? I’m very very VERY stupid. I thought my email said ew… you know? Like “ew gross, your face”. Fucking hell… FUCK
> 
> **4:23 pm**
> 
> Savage: Ok, I’m calm now. Gimme those questions. Nice to meet you, DS.
> 
> **4:25 pm**
> 
> Message from: DS Duck
> 
> Ok. 1, What’s the first thing you notice about someone and why. 2, Are you a good dancer?
> 
> Savage: LMAO No dancing for me, thanks.
> 
> DS Duck: What’s wrong with dancing!?
> 
> Savage: Gangly limbs and booty shakes? Not for me. Eyes.
> 
> DS Duck: Savage… What kind of dancing have you been exposed to? And wtf do eyes have to do with dancing?
> 
> Savage: Noooo It’s for the first question. I notice eyes
> 
> DS Duck: Why?
> 
> Savage: You can tell a lot about how someone feels through their eyes. Crystal ball? No. Eye balls? Yes.
> 
> DS Duck: That was amusingly profound, Savage. I want that on a shirt. Eyes balls LOL
> 
> **4:30 pm**
> 
> Message from: DS Duck
> 
> You never sent me your 2 questions btw!
> 
> DS Duck: *insert Jeopardy theme song* I’m waiting.
> 
> **4:35 pm**
> 
> DS Duck: Your Questions?
> 
> DS Duck: Savage?

> **4:52 pm**
> 
> Message from: elSavage
> 
> Holy fucking spam, Duck! I was just getting ready for work. My q’s 1, Coolest scar story, where and how? 2, There’s life on Mars, would you go live there?
> 
> DS Duck: Oh shit sorry, Savage. You should’ve told me and I would’ve stopped.
> 
> Savage: And before you panic, I’ll check your answers on my break.
> 
> DS Duck: You sent 4 questions btw, Savage. Someone’s a rule breaker… WINK WINK
> 
> DS Duck: I have a scar just under my belly. I got knifed when I was 9. I’ll live on Mars only if my sister comes with.

> **5:01 pm**
> 
> Message from: elSavage
> 
> YOU GOT KNIFED? WHAT THE FUCK????
> 
> DS Duck: Already on your break? That was fast.
> 
> Savage: WHAT THE FUCK
> 
> Savage: You can’t just say you got slashed open as a kid and expect me to wait!
> 
> DS Duck: LOL I wish I could see your face right now
> 
> Savage: What do you mean? It’s pretty fucking intense!
> 
> DS Duck: Savage, I’m kidding
> 
> DS Duck: It’s just an appendix scar LOL
> 
> Savage: …
> 
> Savage: You…
> 
> DS Duck: LOL
> 
> DS Duck: You said coolest scar story, I made my scar sound cool!
> 
> Savage: …
> 
> DS Duck: Did I break you?

_Savage is typing a message…_

___

“Who are you talking to?”

Dina glances away from her phone. She watches as Bonnie removes her apron and sits down on the chair opposite from her.

She looks around the place. Clickers Café was unusually calm at this time of the day. The afternoon rush slipped away faster than Dina expected. No wonder Bonnie came to her table for a chat.

“You’ve been smiling at your phone like a creep, is it Jesse?” Bonnie says wiggling her brows at her.

Jesse. She’d forgotten to text him. To tell him her classes were done, and that she was now doing homework at her usual spot.

“No, it’s actually someone from my writing class. Just talking about our project.” Dina answers, quickly opening her messages from Jesse to let him know where she was.

 _I’m at Clickers doing homework, if you want to join?_ Dina sends the message to Jesse despite the heaviness in her gut that somewhat felt like regret.

Jesse was a great guy, probably even the best guy Dina has ever dated. He was handsome, smart, and kind, and caring, selfless—Jesse was the ideal husband a parent could only imagine for their daughter. They had been on a few dates over the past two weeks. Their first was dinner at his favourite Japanese restaurant across town. It wasn’t fancy but it wasn’t cheap either, something that impressed Dina.

On their second date, Dina took him took him to the café’s monthly Clickericious Open Mic Night. She would normally occupy the table near the serving counter so that Bonnie would watch with her on her breaks. Sometimes other friends would join her at the table when Bonnie was too busy, but none of them enjoyed the performances the way she did.

There’s something about musicians that always fascinated Dina.

She was nervous to show her excitement around Jesse on their second date and hoped he wouldn’t find her deep interest in amateur music ridiculous. Instead, Jesse surprised her by being just as enthralled in the show. He even mentioned a friend of his—Al? Ally? —and how she’d be perfect for this.

Dina wasn’t sure why she was worried in the first place. Because just like she thought, Jesse reacted perfectly. Except something felt off. Something about their budding relationship felt off.

Dina wasn’t sure what it was.

“Why are you smiling like a dork then?” Bonnie asks her, curiosity obvious on her face.

“You know that scar I have on my stomach? From my appendicitis surgery?” Dina said.

Bonnie nods, tilting her head in confusion, “Sure?”

Dina smirks, “I told him I got knifed when I was 9 as a joke and he fucking believed me.”

Bonnie gawks at her best friend, eyes shooting up to her hairline, “Dina… You didn’t!”

Dina’s grin grew even bigger, “I did! And it was fucking hilarious. Who the hell knifes a 9-year-old anyway?”

“Murderers knife kids,” Bonnie gets up from her seat to poke Dina's shoulder, “And psychos make jokes about them.”

Dina put her hands up in defense, “Ha Ha. Don’t lie! I know you thought it was funny too.”

“Yeah it was pretty good.” Bonnie sighs and puts her apron back on, “I guess I should go back, huh?”

Dina looks behind her toward the serving counter— there were not that many customers, but tables needed cleaning up. She saw Bonnie’s fellow barista and friend, Jade with her head in her hands while her girlfriend Nora rubbed her back.

Dina follows Bonnie to the counter to check up on them. Her friend looked upset and she had to make sure nothing serious had happened. Nora smiles, noticing Dina. If she was smiling, it couldn’t have been too bad.

“Hey, guys. What’s wrong?”

Jade groans, stress lines creasing her forehead, “One of the regulars for open mic dropped out permanently. Said he was too good and wants pay for his _booking._ ” Her friend huffs and blows a strand of hair off her face. “Your aunt is never going to pay for any of these guys to play an open mic night. And anyway it’s supposed to be voluntary, no pay involved. It’s _open mic_ for fuck’s sake.”

Nora nods, “Yeah, Aunt Francine would probably fire you faster before paying those wannabes a cent. And I definitely don’t want you to get fired. Don’t worry, Bonnie, Dina, and I will help you figure this out. We’ll find you someone and you keep checking on the other performers. Right guys?”

Dina and Bonnie looks at each other unsure of their ability to help but agreed to the task anyway. Dina didn’t know anyone who could play like the people who performed at the café. 

“Do you know anyone D?” Bonnie whispers to her.

“Not personally, no. Why do you think I come here all the time to watch the show?” Dina shrugs.

There was nothing more than she wanted to do than help her friend, but this was a case that was out of her hands.

“Jesse!” She exclaims.

“Jesse sings?” Bonnie asks, incredulous. “You never mentioned this.”

“No, not him.” Dina laughs, suddenly imagining Jesse up on stage wearing a tutu and singing a cabaret, “When I took him here for last month’s open mic, he kept talking about how his friend Al could outshine any of the guys we normally get here. He kept saying she’s really good—talented and shit. Maybe I can ask him to ask her?”

Jade perks up hearing Dina’s idea. “Yes please! Dina, I swear to God, if you get someone to play I’m giving you all the hot chocolate for free for the whole month.” She looks at Nora with pleading eyes, “Just don’t tell your aunt I’m giving Dina free shit. I’m desperate.”

Nora shrugs, “Me? What? I didn’t hear anything just now.”

Jade smiles relief washing away her worries, “How about Ellie though? In case Jesse’s friend can’t make it? Do you think Ellie would finally play in public?”

Nora scrunches up her nose, as if in deep thought. “I’m gonna need more than free hot chocolate to convince Ellie to play. I’ll ask her at work tonight.” She looked at the clock and made her way to get her bag. “Actually, I’m gonna be late for my shift if I don’t leave now. See you later babe?”

“Thank you! Thank you! Please tell her I’m desperate. I’ll even buy her those comics she reads. That’s how desperate I am.”

Dina watches Nora leave the coffee shop in a rush—which didn’t make sense to her, seeing as the campus gym was just two blocks away from the place. Dina liked Nora for Jade. She was level headed, headstrong, and calm. Unlike her friend, Jade, who took the simplest things in the most dramatic turn. Which is the main reason why Dina didn’t have the heart to tell her that Jesse’s friend probably wouldn't make it.

Dina remembers their first year in college. Jade sat next to her in freshman orientation worrying about her schedule and getting lost. They'd been friends ever since.

“Who’s Ellie?” Bonnie asks.

Dina considers Jade expectantly. It’s true. Who is this _Ellie_ and why has she never heard of her before?

“Ellie is Nora’s co-worker from the gym. She’s this super talented babe but she’s also super shy. We’ve been trying to get her to play since we started the program, but she turns us down every time.” Jade grumbles.

“Super talented babe, huh?” Dina teases her friend, winking suggestively.

“I’m serious!” Jade gushes, “Nora and I always tell her she’s hot and how blind she is to all the girls drooling if she just opened her eyes sometimes. We also tell her she’d get girls pregnant with her voice if biology worked like that.”

All three girls laugh from the last comment and continue talking about Nora’s friend, Ellie. She learned a few basic things about the girl before her friends had to go back to work. Ellie apparently only started playing the guitar for less than 10 years, yet she already had her own original songs, and some amazing covers of popular songs. Nora and Jade only get to hear Ellie sing when under the influence of some alcohol, and never outside their friend group.

Dina gathers that getting this Ellie person to play for the event would be a miracle. For a second, she wishes Jesse’s friend wouldn’t be able to make the show, now that the intrigue of _Ellie_ filled her thoughts. 

Back at her table, Dina tries to imagine how a person who was seemingly so beautiful, and extremely talented could be reserved and private at the same time. How could someone keep all that talent hidden away? What could possibly make someone hide in the first place.

The chime of her phone woke her from the trance.

Jesse had replied to her text. And a message from Savage was left unread.

> _Jesse: Are you still there? I just woke up from a nap, I could use a coffee to finish my homework._

Dina sighes. Why had she invited him again? She had honestly already forgot, but it’s too late now. She would have to get herself ready for Jesse’s company.

Dina clears out the table for Jesse’s arrival before opening the new message from her partner:

> **5:05 pm**
> 
> Message from elSavage:
> 
> You have a really fucked up sense of humour, Duck. WINK WINK < I’m winking at you too.

Dina smiles.


	3. Flowers and Eggplants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duck makes an assumption. Ellie is at work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay folks. I wrote a bunch and had a bunch of stuff and then got lazy and now we're here. This was going to be a much longer chapter (around 10k words), but I decided to splice it in two. Which also means I'm going off my outline and this fic will now be more than 14 chapters.
> 
> Soft reminder that I do not have a beta, and I make very little edits. Apologies for any mistakes.
> 
> This chapter is for msacchi and Lets for encouraging me to update.

> **12:45 pm**
> 
> _Message from: DS Duck_
> 
> Do you think we saw each other in class today?
> 
> Savage: I don’t look at people
> 
> DS Duck: …
> 
> DS Duck: What? Not even Professor Burnham?
> 
> Savage: Especially not Boreham
> 
> DS Duck: How do you take notes then???
> 
> Savage: Google saves lives

> **1:02 pm**
> 
> _Message from: DS Duck_
> 
> Let me rephrase then. Do you think we interacted in class today?
> 
> Savage: Some girl took my pen today…
> 
> Savage: Was it you?
> 
> DS Duck: Nope
> 
> Savage: Then someone stole my pen...
> 
> Savage: Fuck
> 
> Savage: Wait
> 
> Savage: are you trying to figure out who i am?

> **1:10 pm**
> 
> DS Duck: Maybe?
> 
> Savage: You’re sleuthing!
> 
> DS Duck: Maybe?
> 
> Savage: What happened to the air of mystery and all that shit???
> 
> DS Duck: WINK WINK

> **4:45 pm**
> 
> From: elSavage
> 
> To: NotYourD
> 
> Subject: Week 2 Entry 2
> 
> Hello,
> 
> Today my roommate made pancakes for breakfast. Had a cheeseburger for lunch. Some girl stole my pen.
> 
> -elSavage

> **4:47 pm**
> 
> DS Duck: What’s with the email?
> 
> Savage: We’re supposed to send each other journal entries by email!
> 
> Savage: For the project
> 
> Savage: Not slide in each other’s DM’s
> 
> DS Duck: Technically, I didn’t slide in…
> 
> DS Duck: You opened the door and let me in…
> 
> Savage: You know what I meant!
> 
> DS Duck: Are you saying you slid in my DM’s?
> 
> Savage: NO! Just…
> 
> DS Duck: This is not Tinder, you know…
> 
> Savage: It was just an example!
> 
> DS Duck: WINK WINK
> 
> Savage: Just send me an email! and I’ll compile them
> 
> Savage: And make it look like we actually did some work
> 
> DS Duck: Are you doing homework right now?
> 
> Savage: Nope. Planning. I’m going to class
> 
> Savage: Don’t forget the email!
> 
> Savage: Please
> 
> **4:55 pm**
> 
> From: NotYourD
> 
> To: elSavage
> 
> Subject: Week 2 Entry 2
> 
> Hi elSavage,
> 
> Is it not funny how my partner thinks it is appropriate to make note and share his daily meals with me, a total stranger? I am not so sure he understands the concept of journaling. Unless he is on a diet and needs to keep track of calorie intake. Or maybe he has a memory issue. Poor thing.
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> NotYourDuck
> 
> ps. So far I had a grilled cheese and salad and ice cream and an apple and some hot chocolate and a pastry and some fries, but it’s up to you to figure out in which order I ate all of these

> **5:00 pm**
> 
> Savage: Um… Duck…
> 
> DS Duck: Yes?
> 
> Savage: You keep calling me “he” in your email…
> 
> DS Duck: Yes... And?
> 
> Savage: Did I ever mention my gender to you?
> 
> DS Duck: Now that I think of it, I don’t think so
> 
> DS Duck: Why?
> 
> Savage: lol
> 
> DS Duck: ???
> 
> DS Duck: Did I mess up?

> **5:05 pm**
> 
> DS Duck: Hello?
> 
> **5:10 pm**
> 
> DS Duck: Savage?
> 
> **5:13 pm**
> 
> DS Duck: Are you a girl?
> 
> **5:20 pm**
> 
> DS Duck: Shit you’re in class.
> 
> DS Duck: Sorry
> 
> DS Duck: Message me when you’re done
> 
> DS Duck: AS SOON AS YOU’RE DONE!

> **7:00 pm**
> 
> _Message from: Savage_
> 
> You spammed my inbox again, Duck
> 
> DS Duck: You never answered my question!
> 
> DS Duck: Are you a girl? Did I mess up?
> 
> Savage: I see you’re still sleuthing. Detective Duck
> 
> Savage: That’s your new name
> 
> Det. Duck: I messed up didn’t I?
> 
> Savage: I’m extraterrestrial. I’m E.T.
> 
> Det. Duck: SAVAGE, PLEASE
> 
> Savage: Gotta admit. This new game is fun
> 
> Savage: It’s a mystery. Do I have a flower? Do I have an eggplant?
> 
> Det. Duck: Who the hell says flower and eggplant??
> 
> Savage: Will Duck ever find out? Will Duck crack the mystery?
> 
> Savage: Find out on next week’s episode of Detective Duck & Mysteries
> 
> Det. Duck: Why won’t you just tell me!
> 
> Det. Duck: PLEASE
> 
> Savage: Remember when you made me think you got stabbed as a kid?
> 
> Det. Duck: That was a joke!
> 
> Savage: Aha! Well I can joke too. WINK WINK

> **7:15 pm**
> 
> _Message from: Det. Duck_
> 
> Where are you right now?
> 
> Savage: What do you mean?
> 
> Det. Duck: Where are you?
> 
> Det. Duck: On campus? Where do you live?
> 
> Savage: Why?
> 
> Savage: You’re bordering on creepy stalker, Duck.
> 
> Det. Duck: So I can poke you IN PERSON until you tell me!!
> 
> Det. Duck: POKE
> 
> Savage: Well first off, if you see me in person, you’d already know
> 
> Savage: Second, seeing each other in person defeats the purpose of anonymous classmates!
> 
> Det. Duck: ugh
> 
> Det. Duck: Fine.
> 
> Det. Duck: Don’t tell me.
> 
> Det. Duck: I’ll take the torture.

> **7:23 pm**
> 
> _Message from: Savage_
> 
> What torture?!
> 
> Det. Duck: Girl or boy? Man or woman?
> 
> Savage: lol
> 
> Savage: Is knowing really that important to you?
> 
> Savage: Because I’m having fun not saying.
> 
> Det. Duck: TORTURE!
> 
> Det. Duck: You’re enjoying my embarrassment.

> **8:03 pm**
> 
> _Message from: Det. Duck_
> 
> You know what? Let’s change the subject
> 
> Det. Duck: Plans tonight?
> 
> Savage: Is this your way of figuring out where I’m going be tonight?
> 
> Det. Duck: No! It’s Friday, people usually have plans.
> 
> Det. Duck: For example, I’m supposed to go on a date tonight.
> 
> Savage: Oh. Sorry. I’m working until 12 tonight
> 
> Savage: Wait… Supposed to?
> 
> Det. Duck: Meh, I like the guy… but I’m not feeling it. You know?
> 
> Savage: Is it a food kind of date?
> 
> Savage: Because if I go on a date with food, I’d go for the food even if I don’t like the girl.
> 
> Det. Duck: Food date? Who the hell says food date?
> 
> Det. Duck: And no, it’s a movie date. Some action film that just came out
> 
> Savage: I say skip it!
> 
> Savage: Popcorn isn’t enough to hold you over for a boring guy
> 
> Det. Duck: I never said he was boring!
> 
> Savage: You said “meh”
> 
> Savage: Girls only say that if they think the guy is boring
> 
> Det. Duck: He’s nice. He’s funny. And…
> 
> Savage: Boring?
> 
> Det. Duck: And too intense.
> 
> Savage: Oh
> 
> Savage: I didn’t expect that. Intense in a bad way? Like… Murder-y?
> 
> Savage: Am I the last person you’re talking to before the date?
> 
> Savage: Which theatre are you going to?
> 
> Savage: I could kick some ass for you if he is giving you a serial killer vibes.
> 
> Savage: DUCK ARE YOU STILL ALIVE
> 
> **8:16 pm**
> 
> _Message from: Det. Duck_
> 
> Look who’s spamming now! lol
> 
> Det. Duck: What is it with you and serial killers?
> 
> Savage: Thank fuck you’re still alive
> 
> Det. Duck: Of course, I’m still alive.
> 
> Det. Duck: And thanks for offering to protect me from my not-a-murderer date.
> 
> Det. Duck: That kind of makes us friends now, don’t you think?
> 
> Savage: You said the F-word!
> 
> Savage: You don’t even know if I’m flower or eggplant yet
> 
> Det. Duck: Way to ruin the moment, Savage.
> 
> Det. Duck: I’m going on the date by the way. My roommate said I have to give the guy a chance
> 
> Savage: HOLY SHIT. WHEN? WHERE? WHAT TIME? HOW DO I MAKE SURE YOU’RE SAFE WITH YOUR MURDER DATE?
> 
> Det. Duck: No need to panic, Savage. I told you he’s fine.
> 
> Savage: Well, I’m a little worried. You said he’s intense
> 
> Savage: I’m clocking in to work now. So I can’t follow you anyway
> 
> Savage: But at least let me know when you’ve made it back home safe. To make sure you’re still alive and all that
> 
> Det. Duck: Thanks for worrying, Friend. WINK WINK

\--

There was something about Nora at work that made Ellie a little uneasy.

Ever since their shifts started, Ellie caught Nora staring at her on multiple occasions—sometimes even opening her mouth as if to say something, only to clamp it shut and turn away like nothing happened. When Ellie asked her what was going on, Nora shrugged and acted as if she had no idea what her friend was talking about.

The whole situation was weird and made Ellie wonder if she had accidentally angered her friend recently. But even if that were the case, Ellie knew that it wouldn’t make sense. Nora wasn’t the kind of person to keep her feelings bottled up, so her silent stares definitely nagged Ellie to the bone.

Friday night closing hours were Ellie’s least favourite shifts. They’re the quietest time of the week at the campus gym—people usually going out for the night or making plans for the weekend—and meant Ellie would have very little to do for the next few hours. There were barely any IDs to swipe at the entrance, she didn’t even have to help Abby put weights back on their shelves.

Except this night was unusual. Owen was on shift, which was also odd, seeing as he normally left on Fridays to spend the weekend with his girlfriend. His presence at work meant Abby would be right on his tail, following him like a lost and lovesick puppy. This also meant she couldn’t ask Abby what exactly was going on with Nora.

The lack of customers caused Ellie and her coworkers to figure out ways to bide their own time until they closed for the night. She watched Abby goofing off with Owen in the back of the gym eyeing the dumbbells, probably readying up for some friendly competition. Ellie already knew that Abby could easily win any game that involved strength endurance, and Owen—whose expertise leaned more toward agility training—didn’t have a chance against the woman in question.

But knowing Abby’s feelings regarding Owen, Ellie had a feeling her friend would let the poor man win. This is a subject that they had argued about countless times. Ellie and Nora tried to get Abby’s attention away from Owen, suggesting that her crush was not only a waste of energy, but it was also inappropriate. Owen had a pregnant girlfriend who he planned to marry. They relentlessly tried to convince Abby that her efforts were unmatched and that she was wasting time.

Their pleas were always shrugged off, and Abby kept on with her crush. Nora kept up with the reminders, but Ellie had given up long ago. There’s no point trying to force someone to listen to you, sometimes all anyone could do is to be there for their friends when fall. Ellie was ready for whatever Abby would choose to do when she finally realizes pursuing Owen was a dead end.

After all, if it were not for Abby, she wouldn’t have gotten the job at the gym. This job, though tedious at times, allowed her to save money so Joel would not have to help her pay for her new rent. He had already given her so much over the years, and the last thing she wanted was for him to have to spend even more for her. Living off campus was her decision, and she wanted to see through the plans on her own.

If not for Abby, she would probably never have befriended Nora and Jade, and the rest of their crew. While she loved Jesse and the friends he introduced her to, having a separate group of friends has actually brought some variety to Ellie’s social life. The least Ellie could do was to stop pestering her friend and to just be there when Abby needed her.

So Ellie sat with her legs propped up on the counter by the entrance. With nothing else to do, she scrolled through her conversation with her mystery classmate. Whoever this girl was, she certainly kept Ellie distracted on her boring Friday shift.

It had only been a week since the beginning of their project, and Ellie did not expect to be talking to this person as much as they have been.

At this point, she was sure their project was forgotten, the journal entry emails almost immediately replaced with text messages. And most importantly, Ellie still couldn’t believe she had accidentally divulged her real initials. She wondered how close her partner was to figuring out who she really was.

A smile crept onto her face as she remembered a particularly important detail that her partner had mistakenly assumed.

Duck thought Savage was a guy.

This revelation made Ellie chuckle when she read the girl’s email.

Ellie carefully thought about her next step. Should she tell her partner the truth about herself? But what was the fun in that? What if she made herself a candid participant to the project and laid her heart out to this stranger knowing that they would never truly find out who she really was? The professor mentioned that they could play a persona, so Ellie contemplated the idea of giving her partner a version of reality without fully revealing herself.

It sounded fun, to be honest. To be yourself with someone, to be able to tell them secrets and thoughts without feeling the burden of judgement. What an exciting concept, Ellie thought.

But then Duck said they were becoming _friends_. If they were truly becoming friends—even though Ellie couldn’t find a single clue that indicated a budding friendship in their chat logs—does that mean that Ellie would be setting up her partner for a game of deceit?

If that was the case, then Ellie didn’t want part of it. No matter how much fun it sounded to be mysterious and secretive, the last thing she wanted was to hurt someone in the end. How did a simple class project suddenly become so emotionally confusing?

She decided she would tell Duck the truth. One of the most valuable things Joel had taught her growing up was the importance of integrity and loyalty. He always used to tell her, “When you lie, the only person you end up hurting is yourself.”

So far it rang true in her situation, because even with the littlest of white lies she had told Duck, she already felt the weight of anxiety waiting for her.

The fact that her partner sounded like such a genuinely nice girl made the decision harder to make. Whoever she was, and if she really meant it, Ellie hoped that this project ended up with her gaining a new friend.

The ding of the gym doors startled Ellie out of her thoughts. Who could be out at this time of the night on their way to the gym on a Friday?

Ellie set her feet down on the floor, straightened herself up on her seat, and held her hand out ready to swipe the person’s ID card. A few seconds passed before Ellie realized that she was reaching for nothing.

“Hi, I need your student ID or else you can’t go in.” Ellie sighed not bothering to look up, a little irritated that this person didn’t already know the school’s rules.

“Oh! No, I’m not going in. I’m delivering these for Nora.” A female voice replied.

Ellie finally looked up, her eyes bulging out as she realized who it was.

In front of her stood the cute girl from her class, the one who slammed her bag on her noggin’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for those of you reading and leaving comments and kudos! I'm glad that the cute vibes are being felt, as an angst writer that makes me happy to hear.  
> I'll try to respond to comments this time.


	4. The Louis to Your Rick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie meets her new biggest fan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the tense of the story, which means I edited to previous chapters to match this one.  
> I meant to post this last week, but the elections had me go a little crazy, and I'm not even American. BIDEN/HARRIS 2020 bitches!
> 
> Soft reminder that there is NO BETA. Advanced apologies for mistakes and typos.

“You!” Ellie exclaims, unintentionally alarming the girl in front of her, “You hit me in the head,” she murmurs, unsure whether the girl even heard her.

The girl studies Ellie for a second before lighting up with recognition.

“You’re in my creative writing class, right? With Professor Burnham?” she asks. Ellie nodded not sure what else to say. “I’m sorry about that by the way. I’m normally on time for class so scooting behind people in a hurry isn’t my forte.” The girl grins and holds out her hand to Ellie, “I’m Dina.”

“Ellie.” she replies simply, shaking the girl’s hand.

Ellie watches Dina gasps, a gleam appearing in her eyes, “You’re Nora’s Ellie!”

“I’m Nora’s who what?” Ellie repeats confused.

Dina places the cups on the counter between them, Ellie recognizing the logo on them coming from Clickers. “Yeah, she and Jade said you’ll be playing at—”

“DINA!”

Ellie and Dina jump in surprise by Nora’s booming voice.

“Dina…” Nora looks between the girls by the counter, a little bug-eyed and nervous, “Thanks for dropping the drinks by. Don’t you have a date to go to?”

Ellie finally looks Dina over properly and realizes she was dressed way too nicely to be at the gym. She had her hair up in a neat bun and wore a red blouse with the front tucked into her dark jeans. If Ellie thought the girl looked cute despite her haggard state in class, then she certainly found Dina even more attractive dressed for a night out.

Ellie clears her throat and barely catches a glimpse of Nora making gestures with her head as if sending silent signals to Dina. This only solidified Ellie’s suspicion of Nora’s strange behaviour.

Dina, whose eyes remained glued on the girl behind the counter, paid no attention to Nora and said, “Yeah, but I just met Ellie. Turns out we have a class together.”

“Wait, you know Ellie?” Nora asks, a hint of alarm in her tone.

“Not really,” Dina answers, “we were just about to get to know each other until you yelled my name.”

“So you’ve never talked before?”

Ellie's brows furrow, eyes squinting between the girls in front of her, wondering what exactly was going on. Why would Nora be agitated by the idea of Dina talking to Ellie, and what was it that Dina said to her about being Nora’s... _something_? 

“What did you mean I’m Nora’s Ellie?” Ellie directs the question at Dina, making air quotes as she says her own name.

Dina smiles at her, opening her mouth to answer only to be interrupted by Nora once again.

“Dina, aren’t you going to be late? Date with J? Isn’t he picking you up?” Nora moves forward, making motions to lead Dina out of the building.

“Ok, that’s it.” Ellie stands to walk around the counter to point a finger at her friend. “What’s with you tonight? You’re acting really weird.”

Nora carefully eyes Ellie before slumping her shoulders in defeat. She mumbles a few words to herself that Ellie can’t decipher and reaches around to grab one of the drinks on the counter. She carefully places it in Ellie’s hands.

Ellie warily accepts the cup, carefully inspecting the object expecting to be pranked right on the spot. She spares a glance at Dina, who had an infuriating smile plastered on her face, but Ellie doesn’t know her well enough to be worried of the girl. Nora, on the other hand, looked uncomfortable and ready to combust. Something was definitely up.

Nora sighs deeply before speaking, “It’s your favourite. Hot chocolate with the extra dark chocolate shavings you like. The one Aunt Francine only makes for you,” she points to the three remaining cups on the counter, “There’s another one for you to take home, just in case you wanted more, and also to remind you that I am an awesome friend.”

Ellie takes a cautious sip, relieved to find that it was indeed her favourite drink from Clickers Café. It’s actually an off menu drink that Nora’s aunt once made for her as a reward for helping clear the snow in front of the café last winter. Ellie has been hooked ever since, and only gets to have a taste of this drink when Nora's aunt is at the café.

The situation becomes even more suspicious to Ellie when she remembers that her aunt is away on vacation, and that she couldn’t have possibly made it. So who would have and most importantly why? Because if the drink hadn’t been part of a some practical joke, then what had she done that day to warrant such a kind gift?

“Thanks?” Ellie mumbles perplexed by the it all.

“Don’t thank me yet. I kind of have a favour to ask you.” Nora starts, “Well it’s not for me, it’s for Jade. And it would really help if you can help. But only if you say yes… And I hope you say yes… For Jade.”

Ellie takes a nervous sip of her hot chocolate. Patiently waiting for Nora to get to the point. She looked over to Dina and wondered why the girl was still hanging around for this.

“You haven’t asked her yet? It’s been a week since Jade for help…” Dina raises, and Nora shakes her head.

Whatever the favour was makes Ellie even more curious. It’s even more intriguing, and honestly a little troubling to her, that this Dina person, this charming and beautiful stranger, seemed to know about Nora’s sketchy behaviour more than she did.

“Jade needs you to fill a major spot for this month’s Open Mic Night please,” the words slip out of Nora’s mouth so fast Ellie almost misses them.

Nora’s strange behaviour suddenly made sense.

Her anxious demeanor, how she friend acted nervous in Ellie’s presence all night, and how she carelessly stared at Ellie looking on the verge of asking a question but falling silent when probed.

“Nope. Nope.” Ellie places the cup back on the counter whispering quiet apologies to the delicious beverage, “This drink was a trap! A bribe!”

“One night! Just one night!” Nora pleads clapping her hands together as if praying to Ellie.

“They say you’re really good,” Dina adds, and this doesn’t make Ellie feel any better, “they said you’re a natural. Jade talked you up so much I’m kind of excited to see you perform.”

Ellie can’t stop the blush that creeps up on her face and puts her hands up to cover herself. The pretty girl from class, who happened to be friends with her friends, is _“excited”_ to see her perform?

“I don’t—I… I’m not a performer!” Ellie spat suddenly nervous, “I’m just a player…”

Ellie groans, realizing what she’d just said.

Dina, whose focus was fixed on Ellie laughs quietly, visibly amused by Ellie’s slip-up.

Nora doesn't bother hiding her grin, “Where have you been hiding all the girls, El?”

“I mean… I just play in my room, alone _.”_ Ellie explains, “I don’t play for people. I play for fun! To relax, to wind down.”

“Jade said she’ll even buy you those comics you like as a gift. That’s how desperate she is. What is it called again? Wild Starfish?”

Ellie sighs wondering if her friend even notices a trickle of the discomfort rising she's feeling. She doesn’t bother correcting Nora's mistake either, it's far from the point she's trying to make.

None of that mattered, though, because no amount of bribing could get her to sing and play in front of a crowd of people. Getting a free copy of the newest Savage Starlight issue—as tempting as it sounded—couldn’t even begin to convince her to do it.

Playing the guitar is the one thing in her life that she wants to keep away from prying eyes and judgement. She doesn’t want the instrument to be linked to a form of stress. She has enough of that in her life.

“Wild Starfish? What’s that one about?” Dina asks.

Ellie can’t tell if she’s joking or genuinely asking, so she simply shakes her head and goes back around the counter to sit on her chair. She pulls out her phone and pretends to busy herself wishing that a prank would have been pulled instead.

Nora leans on the counter and places the hot chocolate back in Ellie’s vision. Out of the corner of her eye, Ellie sees Dina typing something on her phone then goes to stand next to their friend.

Ellie was ready to ignore them, but Nora doesn’t let her, “The guy who was supposed to play wanted to get paid for his slot, and obviously, that’s not going to happen. But Jade is willing to give anything to have you play.”

Ellie scoffs, puts her phone down and grabs the cup for another sip. Trap or not, she really does love Aunt Francine’s hot chocolate.

“She’s really stressed about this, El. You know how she gets,” Nora hesitates and for the first time that night, Ellie really notices how nervous she’d been to ask her. “We wouldn’t even be asking if it wasn’t urgent.”

That’s one of the things Ellie likes the most about her friends. While they may be the type to encourage her to try new things, they still respected her boundaries. They’ve never pushed her to play for them before. In fact, the last and only time that she ever sang in front them was at a quiet get together with the help of some alcohol. Lots of alcohol, actually.

Thinking about it now, Ellie slowly understood Nora’s reluctance to ask her to play. Her friend must have planned this for a while, she even went through the trouble of making her aunt’s secret chocolate brew.

Ellie lifts the cup for another sip, “Who made this, by the way? Isn’t your aunt in Florida or something?”

“Jade learned to make them just for you,” Nora answers.

“When’s the show?” Ellie asks.

Nora quickly checks the calendar on her phone, “Next Saturday.”

“What the hell? That means I’d have less than a week to practice,” Ellie eyes widen.

“From what I heard, you don’t even need to practice.” Dina chimes in.

Ellie stares at the girl, wondering exactly what her friends had told her.

“See? You already have a fan!” Nora smiles and Ellie ignores her, already too overwhelmed with the request.

“And there’s a lot of people?” she starts to fidget, unable to stop the nerves from creeping in.

She hasn’t agreed to do the show yet, but even just the thought of it already makes her stomach churn. So, Ellie settles her hands on the cup to stop her hands from twitching.

“If you’re worried about hecklers, I can hit them with my bag, if you want,” Dina winks at her and Ellie has to shut her lips tight from sputtering liquid out from her mouth.

“I wouldn’t wish that on anyone else,” Ellie manages to smile through her wet chocolatey lips.

“Wait, all these questions… Does that mean you’re doing it?” A flash of hope appears all over Nora’s face.

Ellie takes the scene before her and thinks of all the effort her friends had gone through just to ask her a simple favour. The truth was that she would do them the favour for free.

“If I say yes, Jade doesn’t need to get me anything,” she considers out loud, and Nora whoops and runs to Ellie to give her a hug. “Wait… I haven’t said yes yet. I just don't want you to think you have to pay me for something simple. Can I think about it, though?”

“Yes! Thank you! Take all the time you need.” Nora’s excitement oozed with her words, “Actually, just the weekend. We need to know by Monday the latest. Otherwise, take your time!”

“I wouldn’t even know what to play. What’s coffee shop music anyway?”

“You can play anything you want!” Nora answers.

“I could help you,” Dina perks up, “I’ve been to all the shows and I have an idea of the vibe Jade goes for.”

“Why? I don’t even know you,” Ellie shrugs, looking towards Nora for some help.

Meanwhile, Nora looks to her right, panic colouring her face, “Fuck, Dina! You’re going to be really late.”

“No, it’s fine. I texted him a while ago to reschedule.” Dina shrugs, “I kind of had fun watching you guys, and now I get to hang out with Jade's legendary Ellie.”

Ellie snorts, “I don’t know what bullshit they told you about me, but I am so far from legendary.”

Dina gives her a cheeky smile, and Ellie isn’t sure if she imagined it, “Jade had a lot to say, and I needed to see for myself if the stuff she said about you was true.”

Ellie groans, a million thoughts go through her mind, wondering what kind of things Jade told Dina about her, “Nothing bad, I hope?”

“Mostly good things,” Dina winks at her.

Nora clears her throat, a knowing grin on her face, “Well I have to go finish up some reports in the back before we close,” she looks to Ellie, “Please think about it, El. I know you said we don’t need to get you anything, but I will owe you big time!”

Nora removes a cup from the cardboard container to leave with Ellie. She takes the remaining cups and makes her way to the back of the gym where Abby and Owen are. She watches as Nora whispers something to Abby and hauls the girl with her to the back office. Ellie smirks, knowing that Nora bribed Abby away from Owen with a free cup of coffee.

Ellie makes herself comfortable on her seat and hesitantly looks at Dina, “Um… So, were you serious earlier?”

“What do you mean?” Dina asks, placing her arms up on the counter resting her head on them.

“About helping me pick songs to play at the show.”

“Yeah, I was. Why wouldn’t I bet?”

“Well, we literally just met tonight, and I know your backpack more than I know you.”

Dina cringes but there’s a playful tint in her voice, “You’re never letting that one go, are you?”

Ellie bites her lip and rubs a hand behind her neck. She examines the girl, overdressed for the gym, with a hint of a smile directed toward her. This is the moment when Ellie realizes she’s never met anyone like Dina before. Someone who showed their kindness as sincerely as the girl had in such a small amount of time.

“I guess we know each other’s names now,” Ellie says, “we’re not total strangers anymore.”

“Exactly, and strangers are just friends you haven’t met yet, anyway.” Dina smiles and Ellie feels an unusual calmness around this girl.

It was an odd feeling, really, to be comfortable around someone that you barely knew and still felt like whoever this person was, and whatever they wanted, everything would be all right.

Despite only being around each other for no more than half an hour, that was the feeling Ellie got with Dina.

\--

Ellie wasn’t sure why, but Dina sat with her at the counter until the end of her shift. She grabbed a chair and kept Ellie company for the rest of the night. They mostly talked about Nora and Jade, they bonded over their shared appreciation for a good cup of hot chocolate, and for a brief moment, they’d even forgotten that they were actually classmates.

Dina immediately made it clear that she expected Ellie to sit next to her in class from now on. Ellie didn’t even have the chance to protest, not that she wanted to, anyway.

She didn’t know exactly how long they’d spent chatting about everything and nothing. Their conversation flowed easier than Ellie expected. Talking was never easy for Ellie, but Dina’s playful, earnest personality didn’t allow Ellie to even feel an ounce of discomfort.

It was a welcome change. 

Their conversation dwindled down when Nora and Abby joined them minutes before closing for the night. Ellie doesn’t miss the curious glances Nora sent her way.

The last thing she remembers before making her way home is Dina writing her number on her empty cup of chocolate.

“Keep this like a memento,” Dina explained, “like a little souvenir to remember the night you met me.”

Ellie scoffs, “That’s really cheesy. You could’ve just added your number straight on my phone.”

“Aw, come on. You know you like it,” Dina nudges her, “Ellie, this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship.”

“Pfft… I don’t want to be the Louis to your Rick,” Ellie huffs, “Humphrey Bogart is too cool for you.”

“Bogart is too cool. Period,” Dina prods. “Text me when you get home?”

Ellie nods, and Dina bids her goodnight.

Just like that, what would have been a boring Friday shift ended up being one of the most memorable night s of Ellie's life.

\--

> **2:43 am**
> 
> _Message from: Savage_
> 
> Duck, did you get home safe? Just want to make sure you’re still alive.

> **3:03 am**
> 
> Savage: Just so you know, if I don’t get any sign that you’re not dead around 10am tomorrow, I’m calling the cops.
> 
> Savage: Or something…
> 
> Savage: 10 o’clock!

> **3:14 am**
> 
> _Message from: Duck_
> 
> Awww! Look at you being all worried and cute.
> 
> Savage: THANK FUCK YOU’RE NOT DEAD
> 
> Savage: And you don’t even know if I’m cute…
> 
> Det. Duck: You care about me WINK WINK
> 
> Det. Duck: That's cute enough for me
> 
> Savage: You said your boyfriend’s intense. Of course I got worried
> 
> Duck: Intense doesn’t mean he’s going to kill me!
> 
> Det. Duck: And he’s not my boyfriend
> 
> Det. Duck: Maybe it’ll make you feel better to know I didn’t go on the date.
> 
> Savage: WHAT
> 
> Savage: The poor chap…
> 
> Savage: He got stood up.
> 
> Det. Duck: I owe him a date, I didn’t leave him alone. You make me sound bitchy, Savage.
> 
> Det. Duck: But that’s okay. I still think it’s cute you got worried.
> 
> Savage: Dogs are cute. Cats are cute. I’m a normal human.
> 
> Savage: It’s basic human decency to get worried about others, you know…
> 
> Det. Duck: I thought you were ET?
> 
> Det. Duck: You know… Since you won’t tell me if you are, in your words, “flower or eggplant”
> 
> Savage: I am EVERYTHING
> 
> Det. Duck: Sure you are…

> **3:20 am**
> 
> Savage: So why didn’t you go on the date?
> 
> Det. Duck: My friend had an emergency.
> 
> Savage: Oh? Are they alright?
> 
> Det Duck: Yeah, I think everything is good.
> 
> Det. Duck: It ended up being fun, actually. Met someone new too.
> 
> Savage: Damn! Your boyfriend must really be boring if you ditched him for a fun time with your friends.
> 
> Det. Duck: Again… Not my boyfriend
> 
> Det. Duck: Why are you still awake anyway?

> **3:32 am**
> 
> Det. Duck: Nvm… You’re probably asleep now. Night, Savage!

> **10:00 am**
> 
> _Message From: Savage_
> 
> I FELL ASLEEP
> 
> Savage: Sorry Duck
> 
> Savage: Goodnight to you too.
> 
> Savage: Well… I guess good morning now.

\--

_1:42 am_

_Text from: UNKNOWN NUMBER_

_Hey Dina. It’s Ellie. This is my number._

_1:45 am_

_DINA: Ellie! I’m glad you actually added me._

_DINA: What are you doing tomorrow?_

_ELLIE: Was gonna chill. Maybe play videogames. Not much really._

_DINA: Do you want to meet up to pick your songs?_

_DINA: I did promise to help you._

_ELLIE: Sure. I’ll text you when I wake up._

\--

Back in her room, instead of throwing the empty cup like any sensible person should have, Ellie tucks the souvenir safely in her desk drawer.

Ellie had a feeling she had just met someone special.

Someone worth keeping sentimental junkfor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone for reading and commenting and leaving kudos! I'm happy everyone is enjoying this as much as I am.  
> Chapter title is a reference to "Casablanca"  
> I hope everyone has a great week ahead!


	5. The Dad Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie and Jesse Friend Time and Dad Clubs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta. mistakes and typos are all mine and might be edited later.

Ellie wakes up much earlier than she had planned.

She grumbles and hides under the covers in an attempt to try and get more shut eye before getting out of bed. She quickly wonders whether Ben cooked anything before his shift at the restaurant. Ellie hadn’t eaten dinner the previous night, the sandwich she brought with her was forgotten in the employees lounge fridge when Nora’s friend, Dina, arrived during her shift. The thought made her stomach lurch but she wasn’t sure whether the feeling was from hunger or from the memory of spending the night with _Dina_.

She first imagined a plateful of bacon paired with whatever new pastry Ben normally made on weekends. It was one of the perks of living with a chef in training who used their kitchen to practice his newly learned culinary skills by making all kinds of food. Ellie never once imagined such luxuries for her time in college. She remembered how Joel warned her about the infamous Freshman 15—the custom of gaining fifteen pounds during the first year of a student’s life in college. This was a ritual that Ellie easily avoided, which made her thank her body’s fast metabolism and busy schedule. Instead, Ben offered his roommates a taste of what an expensive dinner at a fancy restaurant would be like.

Living with her friends at the duplex certainly didn’t have the usual aspects of college life. There were no scattered pizza boxes lying around, instead there was always fresh produce in the fridge, and baked goods in the morning. Ben definitely spoiled his roommates. It was a big change from the food Ellie would normally have eaten at the school’s cafeteria, and after having a taste of “ _the good stuff”_ as Ben would say, she couldn’t think to live any other way.

She wondered if Dina lived on campus. Ellie had forgotten to ask. In all honesty, she hadn’t really said much during their conversation the previous night. Dina had done most of the talking, while Ellie quietly sipped on her beverage. She’d offered the second cup to her unexpected visitor hoping the drink would distract Dina from Ellie’s curious gaze. It was then that she got a good look at the other girl’s eyes. They were bright irises swimming in the calmest of browns she had ever seen. Nothing had ever looked so peaceful to Ellie than Dina’s eyes, and she had never been so mesmerized.

Ellie sketched them on her empty cup the moment she got home before she hid the object away in a drawer. Her attempt to preserve the memory of meeting Dina for the first time overlapped with the thought that her actions were a little creepy. What kind of sick person keeps a drawing of someone’s eyes on an empty throw-away cup?

She didn’t know the answer, but Ellie knew that nothing about it was malicious. It’s not like she would ever really be friends with Dina anyway. People like her probably talked to everyone they met, playing nice at first until they met someone more interesting, someone worth sticking around for. All of which were elements that Ellie didn’t see herself fulfilling. Everyone she’d ever felt close to either left or died. She wasn’t one to hold on to hope anymore.

Sure, Dina was nice. She carried an air of genuine kindness that Ellie noticed when the girl easily dropped her date to help a friend. There was not a single person in Ellie’s life that she could think of who would do anything like that for her. Joel doesn’t count, he’s technically her dad and adopting her meant he _chose_ to care for her. She wasn’t sure if any of her friends had ever shown an ounce of the kind-heartedness that Dina presented her that night.

The idea of having Dina as a friend terrified Ellie.

It was hard to understand the situation, at first. Ellie asked herself over and over why Dina had chosen to stay with her that night, only coming up with Nora as their mutual friend. _Dina was only being polite,_ Ellie thought. Dina talked with such ease, asking Ellie questions, telling her stories and simply smiling when Ellie fumbled for any sort of response.

Ellie didn’t understand the look of awe in Dina’s eyes upon realizing who she was. She couldn’t think of a single thing about herself that would make someone look at her like she was the most prized painting at a museum. Thinking back to her shaggy work outfit only made Dina’s gaze even more puzzling. What could it have been, despite her disheveled and awkward manner, that had Dina inspect Ellie with such obvious admiration?

As much as Ellie wanted to know, as much as she wanted to ask what her friend had told Dina about her, Ellie didn’t have the courage voice her question. More so, she didn’t want to spoil the stillness of their night by bringing her worries out in the open. If this was her only chance to chat with Dina, then she would have to bury her concerns and relish the moment.

But then Dina demanded Ellie to sit with her in class. And then Dina asked to hang out again. And Dina wrote her number down. Dina hadn’t shown the slightest bit of interest in letting Ellie go any time soon.

Which left Ellie in a spiral of her own thoughts, more worried than excited about having made a new friend. The kind of friend she had worked so hard to avoid in the last few years. Dina was the kind of friend that would be hard to lose if anything were to go wrong.

Ellie sighs and rubs her eyes. She could definitely use some food in her stomach to pluck up the courage she needed to text Dina about meeting up.

Despite all her efforts to stay hidden in the comfort of her bed, she braves a peek around her room to find the culprit of her early rising. She doesn’t have to look far, though, as her eyes squint from the harsh light beaming bright from the window. The sun looks higher up in the sky than it should have at nine in the morning.

Ellie groans, realizing then that she had forgotten to close her blinds the night before.

Once dressed and out of her room, she finds Jesse slumped and brooding on the couch half-heartedly playing a game on the console in the living room.

“Hey, you’re home!” She says as she plops down next to him, “I thought you’d spend the night with your girlfriend.”

Jesse huffs, keeping his eyes on the TV, “We didn’t go out last night.”

“Oh, shit! Is she here?” Ellie looks around for any sign of another girl in the house.

“No. As in we didn’t go out at all. She rescheduled last minute and I spent the night cleaning up and then I watched a movie on my laptop.”

“But didn’t you have a whole thing planned?”

Jesse pauses his game, places the controller on his lap and covers his face with his hands, “I know! But I was gonna surprise her, so she technically didn’t know.” He inhales deeply and continues, “I’m just bummed that I hyped myself up and then she didn’t show up last minute. I mean, sure she had an emergency, and I get those things happen and it’s fine! It’s totally fine, but man… I should have probably just told her what the real date was.”

Ellie looks at her friend, distress painted all over his face. She tried to understand him, but Jesse was the kind of person who felt the need to organize everything and had the strongest determination to follow through his plans. While it may be a great personal trait to have, it was also Jesse’s biggest downfall. His blind persistence always prevented him from seeing the possibility that plan might fail.

And this time it had.

“Hey, at least she rescheduled! She didn’t completely ditch you, that’s a good thing right?” Ellie patted his shoulder, hoping that her tone was positive enough to cheer up her friend, “like you said, she had an emergency, you can’t plan those. It’s not like she woke up that morning and randomly decided she didn’t like you. You’ll have another night for another date. I’m sure it’ll go great next time around.”

“Yeah, I guess…” Jesse placed his head on her shoulder.

Ellie took this as a good sign. Maybe she was getting to him.

“Wanna hang out with me today?” Jesse asks her, hope shining bright in his eyes, “We haven’t hung out just the two of us in a long ass time. I miss Ellie and Jesse Friend Time.”

Ellie considered Jesse’s offer. It’s true that they hadn’t spent time together in a long time. Their schedules always clashed, only allowing them to see each other in odd hours of the day. The last time their week matched was the day he helped her move in—it was a miracle, given that they had barely seen each other the previous weeks.

Truth be told, she had also missed hanging out with Jesse.

Out of all the friends she had made over the years, Jesse had been the closest to her. Or, at least, he was as close to her as she let anyone else be.

Ellie thought of Dina, recalling her confusing bout of anxiety earlier in bed. She’d been overwhelmed with the idea of having Dina as a friend. Ellie had a habit of overthinking things, this time was the thought of losing someone before she even had them to begin with. There was something about Dina that felt too real for Ellie, too intense, and too much of the things she avoided, and that terrified her.

It was an odd feeling, really—despite her fears of opening up to someone, and despite the fact Dina’s genuine kindness startled her and made her anxious to the bone— Ellie hasn’t felt such calming ease around someone before. Dina was clear in showing the kind of friendship she was inclined to offer. It’s the kind that Ellie deflected, the kind she protected herself away from. But she had a feeling that Dina wouldn’t be so easy to ward off.

There is something about this girl that Ellie couldn’t get her mind off of.

Maybe hanging out with Jesse was the best distraction from all her thoughts. Maybe what she needed in this moment is to get a last taste of what she’s already been used to, what she’s been comfortable with for years before jumping in the tantalizing pool of whatever Dina had to give.

“I’m supposed to meet someone today,” Ellie says quickly noticing the way Jesse’s eyes fell, “but I can tell her to meet another day instead. I miss Ellie and Jesse Friend Time too, which by the way, is a really stupid phrase for just saying you miss me.”

Jesse snorts and smacks her on the face with a pillow, “shut up, dude. I know you missed me too.”

“Okay. So what are we gonna do?”

“Games. Movies. More games. More movies,” Jesse counts with his fingers, “Oh and we can catch up while we eat. Ben made this Italian egg cake thing. He called it a Fruitato? Or something _ta-ta_.”

“Hakuna Matata?”

“I don’t fucking know, dude” Jesse frowns and shakes his head, and they laugh in tandem.

“Okay. I like your plan. Games, movies, and matatas,” Ellie gets up from the couch making her way back to her room to grab her phone, “and I'll help you plan the next date. Let me just text this person quickly.”

__

_-9:45 am-_

_TEXT FROM: ELLIE_

_hey dina, it’s ellie, nora’s friend. can’t make it today. my roommate had a bad night and requested some friend time_

_DINA: I know who you are, Ellie. lol You don’t have to introduce yourself. I have your number saved, you know…_

_ELLIE: oh. haha. i just had to make sure_

_DINA: So are you doing the show?_

_ELLIE: no, i don’t know… maybe… we’ll see…_

_DINA: We don’t even have to pick songs if you want. We could just chill. I’m free Sunday afternoon. We can have lunch together or something_

_-9:57am-_

_ELLIE: are you sure? You don’t have to hang out with me because of nora or wtv…_

_DINA: I’m not asking just because you’re Nora’s friend. You shared your hot chocolate with me, I think that pretty much makes us friends even without Nora._

_DINA: Unless you don’t want to…_

_ELLIE: NO!_

_ELLIE: i mean_

_ELLIE: i like food. i get hungry. we can have lunch_

_DINA: Perfect! I’ll see you tomorrow? I can pick you up if you want._

_ELLIE: cool! text me tomorrow and we can figure things out_

__

> **10:06 am**
> 
> _Message From: Det. Duck_
> 
> Why am I not surprised you that you said goodnight in the morning? It’s very Savage of you.

> **11:02 am**
> 
> _Message From: Det. Duck_
> 
> I’m bored.
> 
> Det. Duck: What are your doing today? Mine plans fell through
> 
> Savage: People call that Karma where I come from, Duck
> 
> Det. Duck: And where do you come from, exactly?
> 
> Savage: HA nice try, Miss Detective
> 
> Savage: You’re so sneaky with your questions
> 
> Det. Duck: I thought you were going to say you’re from space. Missed opportunity, really, E.T.
> 
> Savage: I have a joke for you since you’re bored
> 
> Det. Duck: Go on…
> 
> Savage: What’s something Detective Duck isn’t good at?
> 
> Det. Duck: I don’t know… Flying?
> 
> Savage: Quackin’ mysteries!
> 
> **11:10 am**
> 
> Det. Duck: Congratulations, Savage.
> 
> Savage: What for?
> 
> Det. Duck: You’re a dad.
> 
> Savage: I’m a dad?
> 
> Det. Duck: I like telling Dad jokes too, you know.
> 
> Det. Duck: Sometimes he even laughs
> 
> Savage: YES
> 
> Savage: I knew you had it in you! Welcome to my Dad Club
> 
> Det. Duck: Thank you for fulfilling my dreams of being a dad, Savage.
> 
> Savage: Why, you’re most welcome, fellow Dad
> 
> Savage: I’m promoting you from Detective to Dad Duck
> 
> Det. Duck: Okay NO. You are NOT calling me Dad.
> 
> Savage: I was going to say “who’s your daddy” but that makes me wanna barf soooo
> 
> Det. Duck: Good. Go barf. Go to the corner and think about what you thought.
> 
> Savage: Well now you sound like a mom…
> 
> Det. Duck: Make up your mind, Savage. I can’t be both parents!
> 
> Savage: It’s a good thing you’re just Duck then

> **12:03 pm**
> 
> Savage: Hey we never finished playing 20 questions
> 
> Savage: Want to keep going?
> 
> Det. Duck: I kind of thought you hated the game.
> 
> Savage: I mean, you’re the one to blame for that
> 
> Savage: Miss McStabby
> 
> Det. Duck: Oh come on, that was supposed to be funny.
> 
> Savage: It made you sound maniacal. But I’m willing to overlook your fiendish sense of humor, now that you’re in the Dad Club
> 
> Det. Duck: Oh wow. How generous of you.
> 
> **12:10 pm**
> 
> Det. Duck: So are you asking questions, or do you want me to go first?
> 
> Savage: Calm your tits, I’m googling fun questions
> 
> Det. Duck: Excuse me? My tits are super calm, thank you very much.
> 
> Det. Duck: Since you’re taking forever, I’ll start
> 
> **12:14 pm**
> 
> Det. Duck: Flower or Eggplant?
> 
> Savage: Sneaky as always huh Duck
> 
> Det. Duck: It’s a fair question…
> 
> Det. Duck: AND you’re the one who wanted to keep playing again. Plus I can get more creative with my questions if I knew.
> 
> Savage: I guess I can put you out of your misery
> 
> Savage: Two birds one stone. Except there’s only 1 bird. And I don’t want to stone you.
> 
> Savage: So technically not even two birds one stone
> 
> Savage: What do you think?
> 
> Det. Duck: Are you deflecting?
> 
> Savage: Is that another question?
> 
> Det. Duck: You’re infuriating…
> 
> **12:17 pm**
> 
> Savage: Ask me something more fun, and maybe I might just answer your first question.
> 
> Det. Duck: Okay, fine.
> 
> Det. Duck: What food combination do you think should be banned?
> 
> Savage: Celery and peanut butter. Even weirder when people put raisins on them.
> 
> Det. Duck: You don’t like ants on a log?
> 
> Savage: I don’t like what?
> 
> Det. Duck: You literally just described a childhood snack. It’s called ants on a log because that’s what it looks like.
> 
> Savage: But celery is green?
> 
> Savage: It’s not even close to being a tree
> 
> Savage: Who the hell came up with that name. It’s just as dumb as combining peanut butter with celery
> 
> Det. Duck: Hey, don’t shoot the messenger. I’m just telling you what I know.
> 
> Det. Duck: Your turn…
> 
> **12:24 pm**
> 
> Savage: If you could live on any other planet, other than Earth, obviously, which one would you choose?
> 
> Det. Duck: That’s the second question you asked me about planets.
> 
> Savage: What? Space is cool.
> 
> Savage: So? Planet?
> 
> Det. Duck: I don’t really know planets so I guess… Venus?
> 
> Savage: Why that one?
> 
> Det. Duck: Isn’t it supposed to be the planet for women or something? Imagine a planet just for women, I think that would be amazing.
> 
> Savage: Technically not really. It’s named after the roman goddess of love and beauty and people just misinterpreted is as being the planet for women
> 
> Savage: But I see your point
> 
> Det. Duck: That still sounds pretty fantastic though, a planet that represents love and beauty, I could live there.
> 
> Det. Duck: You taught me something today!
> 
> Det. Duck: What about you? Which one would you want to live in?
> 
> Savage: Easy. Mars.
> 
> Det. Duck: Should I bother asking why?
> 
> Savage: It’ll take ages to explain
> 
> Det. Duck: Then I’ll have to remember to ask again next time. WINK WINK

> **1:14 pm**
> 
> Savage: I lost track. Is it my turn to ask?
> 
> Det. Duck: I lost track too. But shoot.
> 
> Savage: This one might sound weird, but it’s a legitimate question
> 
> Savage: And you don’t have to answer if it’s too weird or something
> 
> Det. Duck: Out with it, Savage. Give me your weirdest.
> 
> Savage: Say you have a friend. And that friend has a crisis and asks you to do something. But the something makes you embarrassed. But doing the something will help the friend a lot. Would you do the something?

> **1:20 pm**
> 
> Det. Duck: That’s a lot of “somethings”
> 
> Savage: Is it too weird?
> 
> Savage: Never mind, it’s too weird, huh?
> 
> Savage: I’ll ask something else
> 
> Det. Duck: No it’s fine. I just had to read it over a couple times to understand it lol
> 
> Savage: Oh. Sorry about that, it’s the best I could do to make it sound vague
> 
> Det. Duck: My answer is…
> 
> Det. Duck: I would help my friend with a crisis even if it meant I had to do something embarrassing.
> 
> Savage: Fuck that doesn’t help

> **1:33 pm**
> 
> Det. Duck: Wait a minute
> 
> Det. Duck: Was the question your way of asking me for advice?
> 
> Det. Duck: Is that why you wanted to play 20 questions?
> 
> Savage: Kind of?
> 
> Savage: A little bit of both
> 
> Savage: I’m sorry if I made it weird.
> 
> Det. Duck: No! It’s fine, Savage.
> 
> Det. Duck: You could have just asked lol
> 
> Det. Duck: So what’s the embarrassing thing you have to do?
> 
> Savage: Can’t say. It’s too specific
> 
> Det. Duck: Okay…
> 
> Det. Duck: Does it involve anything dangerous?
> 
> Det. Duck: Because if your life is in danger for helping a friend, then definitely don’t take my advice. Call the cops for that one.
> 
> Savage: Haha. No. Nothing dangerous. My life is totally safe.
> 
> Det. Duck: Then I say do it. Do the embarrassing thing, make a friend happy, and who knows what if you end up having fun too?
> 
> Savage: Fun…
> 
> Savage: I didn’t even think of it being fun, actually. I guess it could end up being fun
> 
> Savage: You make a good point.
> 
> Det. Duck: I have a lot of good points. Many good things are in my brain. Dr. Duck, at your service.
> 
> Savage: Oof, don’t get ahead of yourself, Duck
> 
> Savage: You don’t want your head to be bigger than your beak, but that’s your new name. Dr. Duck
> 
> Dr. Duck: My point is…
> 
> Dr. Duck: Next time you want my advice, don’t pretend you want to play 20 questions. Deal?
> 
> Savage: Deal. But I do like the game
> 
> Savage: Just so you know

> **2:27 pm**
> 
> Savage: You never asked a question back
> 
> Savage: So I’ll just answer your first one
> 
> Savage: I’m a girl
> 
> Savage: Flowers over eggplants, any day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay folks. I got addicted to the game Forager, and I played the game every time I sat down to write. I also wrote 3 versions of this chapter and this is the only survivor. And I might have got distracted making a list of other Dina/Ellie AUs and considered reviving my old tumblr to share, but my remembering my password is tricky.
> 
> Anyway I hope you all like this one.
> 
> Again, thank you for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos! You are all appreciated.


	6. Friendship Is Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dina gets ready.  
> Savage reveals something.  
> Dr. Duck starts a new game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, my goddaughter was born last week and she has filled up my days since then. Not to mention 2020 Christmas online shopping has been INTENSE.
> 
> No beta, mistakes and typos are mine... until I edit them later

[SATURDAY]

“So, tell me more about your girlfriend.”

Ellie and Jesse finally sat down to eat after playing a few rounds of Super Smash Bros with Jesse, and after following Ben’s instructions on how to reheat the egg _matata_ dish he made for them. Jesse eventually relaxed enough to talk about the girl he avoided talking about for the past hour.

“I don’t know,” he shrugs, “what do you want to know?”

“Well for starters, does she have a name? What is she like? You only ever talk about how great she is but then I find you sulking on the couch on a Saturday. It doesn’t add up.”

Jesse looks up at the ceiling as if carefully choosing his next words, “Deen. I call her Deen. She’s really smart. She’s studying something about bodies or something. I’m not really sure, every time she talks about it, I zone out and just stare at her because of how beautiful she is.”

Ellie laughs at her friend. She’d witnessed how moronic Jesse behaved around girls he liked. He was the kind of person who could be focused on a subject but still be distracted by the simplest things. She remembers their time in high school, how Jesse would flit from girl to girl quickly losing interest until another caught his attention.

This new girlfriend of his, the one that he’d somehow kept private from Ellie for so long, sounded like the first girl that has been able to cement Jesse’s attention. Ellie had wanted to praise whoever this woman was, since keeping Jesse fully absorbed looked like a difficult task, and this girl succeeded well.

“Okay, now that she has a name, will I ever get to match it with a face?” Ellie prodded, “You’ve been dating for almost a month and I still haven’t met her. What gives?”

“It’s nerve wracking!” Jesse huffs, “She’s the perfect girl, but what if she doesn’t like my best friend?”

“I’m not your best friend, Jesse. You know I don’t do best friends.”

Ellie sighed. She and Jesse have had this argument countless times before. Sure, he may be her closest and oldest friend, but Ellie ensured that she would never have anyone be her best friend again.

Not since Riley. Not since the accident.

She hated the idea of getting close to people only to lose them in the end. Jesse never understood, but he respected her boundaries—although he sometimes forgets or maybe he just ignores her and still says that Ellie is his best friend.

“Whatever, man.” Jesse pouts, disappointed, “My point still stands. I’m worried that if she doesn’t like you, then the relationship is a no-go. Bros before Hos.”

“Oh my God, please tell me you did _not_ just call your girlfriend a ho.” Ellie groans.

“It’s just an expression! I was just trying to make a point.”

She chuckles, “I know, dude. I’m just giving you a hard time.” Ellie eats another forkful of her breakfast then has a thought, “she sounds like a nice person. But that still doesn’t explain why you’re moping around.”

Jesse finishes his plate and walks over to the sink to rinse it. When he turns back around to look at Ellie, the dejected look on his face makes her stop eating her food.

“She um… It’s not the first time she’s cancelled a date,” he sputters the words out a little shy and quiet.

Ellie stares at her friend a little dumbfounded and confused.

“How many times has she blown you off?” Ellie demanded, suddenly wanting to find this girl and making her pay for ditching her friend.

“Well, it’s only the third time she cancelled or postponed or whatever. And I haven’t seen her all week.” Jesse looks anywhere but at Ellie, scared to see how she would react, so he quickly adds before she could say anything, “But it’s okay, because technically last night was an emergency, right? It’s not like she made up a story. She’s too good of a person to do something like that. And she has lots of friends, so she’s busy. Because she’s caring. And she really is great. So, so great.”

Ellie fails to control her disdain, the scowl on her face more obvious than she’d anticipated, “I don’t know Jesse. It kind of sounds like your relationship is one-sided. I’m not a fan of her anymore.”

“I swear she’s good El!” Jesse adds, trying hard to get Ellie to get back on his side, “You’ll see when you meet her—and it’ll be soon. You’ll meet soon. And you’ll see how great she is.”

“Hm… I don't know, Jesse. I guess we'll have to wait and see when I meet her.”

Ellie finishes her plate while keeping a close eye on Jesse. She trusts that her friend can make good decisions, but she also knows that her friend‘s judgement could get obscured by his overly optimistic thoughts.

While Ellie was known to be cautiously cynical, Jesse was the complete opposite. He’s the kind of person who gets caught up seeing the good in people but also quick to overlook their flaws. What if his infatuation with this new girl made him indifferent to her suspicious behavior?

She hoped that Jesse’s girlfriend wasn’t one to worry about. For her friend’s sake, she hoped the girl was as great as she was described.

\--

[SUNDAY]

Dina changes her outfit five times.

Clothes are scattered all over the floor of her room, a small pile littered her bed, and more than half the contents of closet is out—it’s the messiest she has ever been in her entire life.

Dina isn’t really sure why, but there is a nagging voice in the back of her head that tells her she has to look perfect for her lunch with Ellie.

_Ellie._

Thoughts of the girl have flooded Dina’s mind ever since meeting the other night. Memories of their short time together played on repeat for the past couple days. Dina remembers the way Ellie tightened her lips in a straight line, preventing herself from smiling big anytime she cracked a joke. Dina can only imagine how Ellie’s smile would look like if she didn’t compress the urge. She noticed the way Ellie’s eyes hovered over her in interest, a move that would have made Dina self-conscious if it were any other person. Strangely enough, Ellie doing so didn’t make her feel awkward, rather the gesture made her feel honored to be regarded in such a way.

Mostly, Dina remembers Ellie’s eyes, how the light green hues reminded her of the pine forest trees behind her uncle's house, something akin to home.

There was an ease of familiarity being around Ellie, something that Dina hasn’t felt with anyone in a long time. In fact, she doesn’t remember if she had ever felt so easily comfortable around someone before. Sure, Dina was known to be a friendly and pleasant person but having tons of friends didn’t necessarily guarantee deep connections with every single person she met.

Ellie was surprisingly quieter than she’d anticipated, Dina couldn’t believe it at first, she’d imagined someone much louder in both posture and character. Most of the musicians that performed at the café had extravagantly showy personalities, all of which were words that were not fit to describe Ellie. The girl’s reaction to Nora’s request amazed Dina. Ellie obviously feeling uneasy with the favor but clearly feeling torn with wanting to help a friend despite her own anxiety.

Talking to Ellie alone after Nora had left them for the rest of the night was the highlight of the interaction for Dina. She worried she might have talked Ellie’s ear off, but quickly noticed that the girl preferred to listen than to talk. Dina didn’t mind this, she didn’t mind having Ellie’s focus reserved for her, she didn’t mind it when Ellie gave her short answers. Dina simply absorbed the situation and wished she could get more of them in the future.

It’s the strange mixture of quiet and charming that Dina found alluring about Ellie.

It’s safe to say that she has never been this hypnotized by anyone in her life.

Shaking the thoughts away again for what felt like the thousandth time, she finally settles on a pair of soft blue jeans neatly tucked in the bottom of her closet that she hasn’t worn in a while. She prefers to wear leggings to class, comfort is a must when you have to sit through hours of long lectures.

The rational part of her brain reminds her that this lunch isn’t a date, that she doesn’t have to worry about what she’s wearing. Ellie doesn’t seem the type to judge people by their looks, anyway, and Dina shouldn’t have to stress about something as simple as her outfit.

But that voice in her head is loud. She doesn’t understand it, but it reminds her that Ellie is unlike anyone she has met before.

Despite the thought crossing her mind several times, she doesn’t understand why she feels the need to impress her new friend. And she most certainly doesn’t understand the anxiety bubbling up her chest every time she thought of Ellie.

Now that her bottoms were chosen, she had one last challenge to tackle: choosing an appropriate top. A blouse is too formal, too prim, too _date-like_. But a sweater feels too laid back, a little too unconcerned. She doesn’t want to seem too pushy without looking chilled-out either. Whatever she chose, it had to be right, she couldn’t risk having Ellie scared off by giving the wrong impression.

Dina looks at the clock on her bed side table and begins to panic. Time slipped faster than her thoughts, leaving her with only a few minutes to spare before having to leave to pick up Ellie at her house. She rummages through the clothes on her bed and finds what she was looking for: a burgundy sweater with a deep V-neckline.

She looks herself over in the mirror by her dresser and smiles to herself. The outfit is perfect. It was neither too fancy nor sluggish—she hoped it looked cozy enough to make Ellie feel comfortable around her.

“Hey D, have you seen—”

Dina turns around and finds her sister, Talia, by the door.

“What the hell happened to your room?” The older girl asks, looking at her surroundings then at her sister, “wait… are you going on a date?”

“No, just meeting a new friend.” Dina ignores the smile creeping up on her sister’s face.

“Does this new friend happen to be the guy you’ve been going on dates with?”

“No, not him. And like I said, it’s not a date.” Dina turns around and starts putting clothes back in her closet.

“So why are you dressed up then?” Talia goes to sit on the bed, waiting for Dina’s answer.

“I’m not dressed up! I just want to wear something different, I guess.” Dina continues to pretend with her cleanup and waits for her sister to leave, but Talia pushes.

“Who are you trying to impress?”

Dina stills. She finally turns around to face her older sister with a slight tint of red on her cheeks.

“Honestly? It’s more like… I-I’m trying not to scare someone away. And I’m still trying to figure _this_ out,” she motions to her outfit and bunches her hair up behind her head, “What do you think? Hair up or down?”

Talia puts a finger up to her chin, trying to understand what was going on with her sister, “Depends if whoever you’re meeting wants a bit of your neck. Or if you want them to see your neck. So is it really not a date?”

Dina considers her sister’s words. Too much neck, not enough neck, but even more… why does it matter how much of her neck she’s showing? It’s only Ellie. It’s only lunch.

“Hair down, then” she decides. “Actually, I’m going to be late if I don’t leave now. But I promise to talk later when I understand more of… Whatever _This_ is.”

Dina looks around her room for her purse, checking that she has everything she needs. She kisses Talia on the cheek and hurries out.

“Be careful!” She hears Talia call out to her as she shuts the door of their apartment.

Dina can’t afford to be questioned by her sister for what she’s doing when she doesn’t understand what’s going on either. She hopped inside her car, tapped Ellie’s address on her phone and made her way out. She hoped meeting Ellie would explain some of what she’s been feeling since meeting her.

Back inside the apartment, Talia knocks on the door to the room across from Dina’s.

“Come in.” The voice inside said.

“Hey, Bonnie,” Talia entered the room finding Bonnie sitting cross-legged on her bed, furiously typing on her laptop.

“Tal! What’s up?” Bonnie says without looking up.

“I was wondering,” Talia starts, “Do you know who Dina’s meeting up with today?”

Bonnie looks up, “No, should we be worried?”

Talia leans on the doorframe and thinks for a moment, Bonnie looking at her in confusion. “I’m not sure. She said something about not wanting to scare someone away. Does that ring any bells for you?”

Bonnie chuckles lightly, “Who would be scared of Dina? She’s too much of a sweetheart to scare anyone off.”

“She looked nervous too,” Talia shakes her head, her eyes motioning to the room behind her, “have you seen the mess in her room?”

“What mess?” Bonnie gets up from her bed and peeks around Talia to look into Dina’s room, “Holy hurricane!”

“See what I mean? Who knows how many times she must have changed?”

Bonnie looks at Talia, her face now mimicking the same confusion the older woman wore. She hops back onto her bed and grabs her phone.

“Maybe she has a date with Jesse today. She missed their date on Friday so she might be making up for it or something.” Bonnie suggested.

Talia shakes her head again, “Is that his name? Jesse—the one she’s been dating?”

“Wait… You don’t know his name?”

“She actually hasn’t mentioned him much, to be honest.” Talia shrugs.

“Huh…” Bonnie sighs, “I really thought she liked him. But if she doesn’t say much about him to you then maybe not? Who knows, Tal.”

“Well, maybe whoever she’s meeting up with today, I hope she at least tells me about him when she gets home.” Talia nods to Bonnie and turns to leave for her own room, “Thanks, anyway.”

\---

[SATURDAY]

> **2:27 pm**
> 
> Savage: You never asked a question back
> 
> Savage: So I’ll just answer your first one
> 
> Savage: I’m a girl
> 
> Savage: Flowers over eggplants, any day!

> **2:45 pm**
> 
> _Message From: Dr. Duck_
> 
> I can’t tell if you’re telling the truth.
> 
> Dr. Duck: How do I know you’re not messing with me?
> 
> Savage: Well, how do I know you’re telling the truth too?

> **3:03 pm**
> 
> Dr. Duck: I have no reason to lie.
> 
> Savage: Neither do I
> 
> Dr. Duck: There’s probably only 20 guys in our class, and 40 or so girls.
> 
> Dr. Duck: It’s harder for me to figure out if you’re a girl. Maybe you’re trying to trick me
> 
> Savage: Ok, so in your theory, what do you think I’d get from “tricking” you?
> 
> Dr. Duck: I don’t know… What if you’re trying to confuse me so I never find out who you really are?
> 
> Savage: That’s a good point
> 
> Savage: But I promise you I’m telling the truth
> 
> Savage: Scout’s honor
> 
> **3:16 pm**
> 
> Dr. Duck: Let’s say you ARE telling the truth.
> 
> Dr. Duck: Why the change of heart? Why tell me now?

> **3:45 pm**
> 
> Savage: First off, I really am telling the truth
> 
> Savage: Second, I kind of feel bad that I duped you into giving me advice
> 
> Savage: Which I’m grateful for, by the way. Because you didn’t have to help me once you read into it. And you still tried to help me
> 
> Savage: I kind of get a good vibe from you
> 
> **3:58 pm**
> 
> Dr. Duck: You know what? I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt.
> 
> Dr. Duck: I accept the theory of you being a girl.
> 
> Savage: It’s not a theory. I AM a girl
> 
> Savage: Do I have to send you a picture for you to believe me?

> **4:00 pm**
> 
> Dr. Duck: Are you really going to send a picture?
> 
> Savage: Of course, I’m not sending you a picture
> 
> Dr. Duck: Damn, you got my hopes up for nothing. WINK WINK
> 
> **4:16 pm**
> 
> Savage: You’re levelling up in our ranks of online friendship, are you sure you want to jeopardize your current level with me sending you a picture?
> 
> Dr. Duck: Hold up, forget the picture. What do you mean by “levelling up”?
> 
> Dr. Duck: I didn’t know we had levels. Where am I at now? How many levels are there?

> **4:39 pm**
> 
> Savage: It’s simple
> 
> Savage: Levels 1 and 2 are acquaintanceship, that’s when you just kinda know of someone
> 
> Savage: Levels 3 and 4 are normal friends that hang out but still kinda annoy each other
> 
> Savage: Then level 5 and up are close friends that you don’t want to kill
> 
> Dr. Duck: That’s terrifyingly elaborate, Savage. Are you sure you’re okay?
> 
> **4:43 pm**
> 
> Savage: You asked!
> 
> Dr. Duck: So if 5 is close friends, where do you put your best friends?
> 
> Savage: Bestfriendship is the highest level, obviously
> 
> Dr. Duck: That’s a lot of ships but yes, of course, obviously WINK WINK

> **5:02 pm**
> 
> Dr. Duck: So am I high up in your ranks yet? Am I one of your best friends?
> 
> Savage: HA good luck with that. You can’t be my best friend. It’s impossible and never going to happen, seeing as we’ll probably never meet in person
> 
> Dr. Duck: Ouch, way to dig the knife in quick and deep, Savage.
> 
> Savage: We don’t even know each other’s real names
> 
> Savage: Don’t you think it would be weird to have a best friend without knowing the most basic information about them?
> 
> Dr. Duck: Well, yeah there’s that, but I’m not one to rule out the impossible.
> 
> Dr. Duck: By the way, your system is really well thought out. Do your friends know you’ve been grading them? Lol
> 
> **5:21 pm**
> 
> Savage: It’s not a system! It’s a way of life
> 
> Savage: And I’m not grading my friends. I just like to know which of my friends are what. Kind of like how you have to separate clothes when you do laundry
> 
> Dr. Duck: Did you just compare your friends to dirty laundry?
> 
> Dr. Duck: Oof, you’re harsh Savage, as always.
> 
> Savage: Out of all I said, your brain stuck to my laundry analogy? Interesting train of thought you got there.

> **6:34 pm**
> 
> Dr. Duck: You don’t see it, but I’m smiling right now.
> 
> Savage: Okay?
> 
> Dr. Duck: You’re giving me ideas.
> 
> Savage: Do I even want to know?
> 
> Dr. Duck: So you know how I like games right?
> 
> Savage: Oh no. You’re starting a new game and we haven’t even finished playing 20 questions
> 
> Savage: My brain is like scrambled eggs whenever we talk
> 
> Savage: I can barely keep up with you and we’re only chatting

> **7:45 pm**
> 
> Dr. Duck: Hey! You’re the one who wrote an essay about how you categorize your friends
> 
> Savage: Because you asked me!
> 
> Dr. Duck: Only because you mentioned levels!
> 
> Savage: I am so confused right now
> 
> Dr. Duck: Honestly? Me too Lol

> **8:31 pm**
> 
> Savage: What’s the new game then? You never said
> 
> Dr. Duck: Oh right!
> 
> Dr. Duck: Well it’s more of a challenge for me. You barely have to do anything
> 
> Savage: I like this so far
> 
> Savage: What are you going to do?

> **8:46 pm**
> 
> Dr. Duck: We’re going to be best friends, Savage.
> 
> Savage: Duck, you’re quackin’. Crazy. Insane.
> 
> Savage: And like I said before, that’s impossible
> 
> Dr. Duck: You say impossible? I think it’s an excellent challenge
> 
> Dr. Duck: We’re literally in the same class, I could figure out who you are. We could meet, it’s going to be great.
> 
> Dr. Duck: What do you think? Like I said, it’s more a game for me than it is for you.
> 
> **8:57 pm**
> 
> Savage: So you mean it’s a lose/lose situation.
> 
> Savage: What do I get if I win? What do YOU get?
> 
> Dr. Duck: Friendship is magic, Savage. We both win in the end.
> 
> Savage: Okay my little pony princess Duck
> 
> Savage: You do realize I need to agree in the end for the so called “magic” to happen. What if I say no?

> **9:32 pm**
> 
> Dr. Duck: I know you won’t say no. I am positive my charm will work on you.
> 
> Dr. Duck: We pretty much talk every day at this point. You’ll soften up soon enough.
> 
> Dr. Duck: I’ll creep in your deepest darkest secrets, I’ll slide into your life and we’ll be friends before you know it.

> **10:03 pm**
> 
> Savage: You’re definitely creeping, all right.
> 
> Dr. Duck: You love it.
> 
> Savage: Creepy

> **10:37 pm**
> 
> Dr. Duck: So when do you think we’ll meet?
> 
> Savage: Who said we were meeting?
> 
> Dr. Duck: Maybe not now, but I’m sure we’ll meet some day.
> 
> Dr. Duck: You wait and see, Savage.
> 
> **11:58 pm**
> 
> Savage: You’re so creepy, Duck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos! You're all the best.
> 
> Next Chapter: Ellie and Dina meet up for lunch.


	7. The Brick Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Savage has a question.  
> Dina and Ellie have lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO BETA. Mistakes and typos may be edited later.
> 
> Apologies for the delay. No good reason this time, just laziness.

> **8:46 am**
> 
> _Message From: Dr. Duck_
> 
> Good morning, bestie!
> 
> **8:55 am**
> 
> Dr. Duck: Bestie?
> 
> **9:01 am**
> 
> Savage: New number. Who dis?
> 
> Dr. Duck: That doesn’t work here, Savage.
> 
> Dr. Duck: I don’t have your number…
> 
> Dr. Duck: What are you up to today, bestie?
> 
> **9:15 am**
> 
> Savage: New email. Who dis?
> 
> Dr. Duck: Oh I get it now. You refuse to acknowledge your role in my life.
> 
> Dr. Duck: Accept who you are, Savage.
> 
> Dr. Duck: You’re my bestie.
> 
> Savage: Sorry, who?
> 
> Dr. Duck: Nice try, bestie.
> 
> Dr. Duck: WINK WINK

\--

Dina arrives at Ellie’s just on time.

She sits in her car staring up at the house, the blue front door and the crooked porch light gave her an oddly familiar feeling that she may have been here before, but she cannot place when. There were tons of these types of student housing for rent around the area, all of them with cracked walkways, colourful doors, and questionable front door lightings. It is possible that Dina had simply been in a house like this one from attending a party of sorts, explaining why it felt so familiar to her.

But there is something about the blue door and the way the protective screen hangs slightly off its hinges that makes Dina think that she has been in this specific house before. There is something more than familiar about _this_ walkway, on this street, where Ellie’s house is, that feels like she has definitely been here before—except she can’t put her finger on the exact moment when that was.

Dina checks her hair in the rear-view mirror and tidies the passenger side of the car for her guest before making her way out of the car. Her phone dings as she walks the path leading to the front door. She fishes the phone out of her back pocket and finds a message from Savage:

> **11:58 am**
> 
> Savage: If you could choose what your farts smelled like, what scent would you choose?

Dina can’t help but to burst out laughing right by Ellie’s front door and doesn’t notice when it suddenly opens.

“Um… Hello? Can I help you?”

Startled, Dina looks up at the voice and finds a disheveled looking young man around her age, a backpack half slung on a shoulder and textbooks tucked under another arm. He looks at her curiously, patiently waiting for her to answer.

“Oh. Hi. I’m here for Ellie,” Dina says.

“You’re here for Ellie? Is she expecting you?” he asks her, head cocked to the side.

Dina ignores the surprise in his tone and nods. The guy looks her up and down with a puzzled expression. Dina tries to ignore that too.

“ELLIE! Someone’s here for you!” he shouts out behind him before giving Dina another once over, the inspection making her slightly uneasy.

Dina stands on the tip of her toes and tries to look over his shoulder. She hopes Ellie comes out to meet her soon, this guy’s inquisitive gaze makes her feel even more anxious than she already was. It wasn’t that she felt any malice to his watchful eye, or anything that suggested a lustful claim. His gaze felt more like someone staring at an unwelcome intruder, an alien poking the safety of a secure territory. The man stands a bit further out of the doorway and pulls the door closer to his body, as if preventing Dina from peeking into the house.

“How do you know Ellie?” he prods. His accusatory tone grates Dina’s nerves.

“What’s it to you?” she pockets her phone and feels it vibrate again before standing up straighter and crossing her arms.

They hear a door close in the background and footsteps coming their way. The man instantly softens and gives her a cheeky smile, this confuses Dina even more. He opens up the door again revealing a casually dressed Ellie behind him. Ellie is wearing a blue flannel with the buttons left open to show what looks like a black t-shirt of a band that Dina doesn’t recognize. The outfit is simple, and informal, but Dina can’t stop but think of how cute Ellie looks.

The man turns to Ellie and murmurs something to her, but his attempt at whispering fails when Dina hears him say, “Didn’t know she was your type.”

Ellie’s eyes widen and socks her friend hard on the arm and hisses, “Shut up, Khan. Thought you’d be at the library by now?”

“Mhm,” he jokes, “But your date showed up and I got curious.”

Dina laughs along when she sees Ellie’s eyes widen even more, a pink tint coloring her cheeks. The other girl gives Dina an endearingly apologetic look that makes her want to tease Ellie too. She suddenly feels a strong need to discover what other things could make Ellie be this cute again. She takes note of the way Ellie stiffened when Khan implied that Dina was her date, this could be useful for future instances to tease Ellie with.

“O-okay. We’re just friends, and it’s time for you to go,” she forcefully pushes Khan out the door, Dina automatically sidesteps to make way for him to leave.

The two women stand side by side by the front door watching as Khan grins and gives them a mock salute before sauntering off into the street.

“Hey, I’m so sorry about that,” Ellie rubs the back of her neck, “My roommates like to mess with me.”

“Oh, it’s fine. I had fun watching you freak out,” Dina smiles and finds it hard not to laugh out loud when Ellie gets even redder in the face.

Ellie clears her throat and mumbles, “So… Uh, I’m hungry. How about you? Where should we go?”

“I could go for a burger,” Dina offers, finding Ellie’s shyness charming.

“Do you know Bloaters? It’s only a 20-minute walk from here. Unless you want to drive then that’s fine too.”

Dina takes this opportunity to loop her arm around Ellie’s and says, “It’s a nice day. I say we walk. Lead the way.”

\--

> **12:02 pm**
> 
> Savage: Was that weird?
> 
> Savage: I’ll let you know my scent if you let me know yours WINKYFACE

\--

The walk to the diner wasn’t as awkward as Ellie feared it would be. Sure, Dina’s hold on her arm may have felt like a jolt of electricity waking every nerve of Ellie’s body, and sure, she hated small talk, but conversation with Dina came as natural as breathing air into her lungs. There wasn’t a single moment that made Ellie feel out of place. There wasn’t an ounce of the usually overwhelming awkwardness that followed Ellie around when she interacted with new people.

Being around Dina felt like what Ellie imagines being truly comfortable with someone else’s presence. Ellie never thought she would ever get to feel this way about someone.

Bloaters is a hole-in-the-wall diner on the outskirts of campus. It’s not very popular amongst students from school, the exterior makes it look like a murder house. The alley leading up to the door of the diner was even worse, nothing about the entrance made the diner look pleasant and safe. The interior, however, is the complete opposite of what it looks like outside. Going in was like going through a portal to another dimension. The diner had soft blue lights, and quiet synth music in the background. The furniture was an array of eclectic objects put together, seats made out of reclaimed barrels and tables with mismatched legs. The walls were covered with space-themed art (astronauts and aliens and nebulas), Ellie’s favorite piece is on the wall opposite to her preferred table: a spray-painted floor to ceiling illustration of the Witch’s Broom Nebula.

The outlandish atmosphere of the diner is what made Bloaters Ellie’s go-to spot for quick comfort food.

Ellie chooses a table on the far end, it’s her favorite spot in the whole place. The booth is in the back wall of the bar, there’s a tree that covers the window which prevents pedestrians from peeking inside while they ate. Ellie hates it when strangers randomly look through the window only to see her stuff her face with whatever food she was eating. This made the booth Ellie’s favorite in the diner.

Once settled in their booth sitting across from each other, Ellie watches Dina look around the place

“Have you ever been here before?” she asks Dina.

“I’ve heard of it, but I’ve never actually been here. Honestly, I don’t think I would have been able to find it.”

“Yeah, the first time someone brought me here, I thought I was about to get murdered,” Ellie jokes, and is glad to see Dina smile at her.

“I didn’t expect it to be so…” Dina looks around and then back to Ellie, “ _nerdy_ inside, though.”

Ellie had to resist from smacking herself in the head. She hadn’t thought of the possibility that the unconventional ambiance at Bloaters might not be Dina’s thing.

“Fuck,” she says under her breath, “We can go somewhere else if it’s too much for you here.”

“No way,” Dina says in a tone so reassuring Ellie could swear her heart stuttered its way out of her chest. Dina grabs one of the menus on the center of the table, “there’s a whole page just for burgers! This is amazing.”

“Would you believe me if I said I’ve tried every single burger on the menu?”

“You haven’t! There’s like, 25 different ones on here,” Dina gasps.

“I swear I have. I’ve been coming here since right before freshman year started and next thing I know, I tried all of them,” Ellie hides her face behind the menu, and peeks up to see what Dina would say to that.

Eating all the burgers at a diner was not something someone should be bragging about to a new friend. Much to her delight, Dina doesn’t seem disgusted by her confession, in fact, she looked amused. 

“Since you’re the expert, which one do you suggest?”

“It depends…” Ellie puts the menu back on the table and flips the pages to the list of burgers, “do you want something simple? Something crazy? Maybe a healthier one? They’re all really good, to be honest,” she was babbling, and she knew it.

When meeting new people, Ellie would normally be quieter, observing people on the sidelines before letting anyone come close to her. Jesse always pestered her tendency to be overly wary of others but growing up the way she did meant having to be more careful than others. Jesse would never understand it, having grown up in a privileged household. Both of his parents were around, and he had a huge safety net at his feet to catch him if life ever knocked him down.

Ellie doesn’t have that luxury. Her family was a mixture of people Joel introduced her to, some his family some his friends. Joel did well at work and was financially stable enough to provide a comfortable life, but Ellie doesn’t want to be that daughter who relied on her family for the rest of her life. But in order to get there, Ellie knew she would have to live a meticulous life. She can’t afford to get attached to anyone, not when she had a plan to follow.

But then Dina came along, slowly chipping away at Ellie’s walls without even knowing it. She made Ellie want to talk, no matter how much she ended up stuttering in the process. Ellie doesn’t feel like sticking in the shadows, Dina has something in her presence that makes her want to burst out of her skin and dance and talk and tell her everything.

Ellie knows this feeling isn’t normal. She knows that it goes against everything that she has set her mind to for the last few years. This is the moment when panic should be settling in her bones, telling her to run the opposite direction as far away from Dina as possible.

But there’s _something_ about Dina, and Ellie wants to stick around to find out what it all meant for her.

“Oh, come on, you _have_ to have a favourite one,” Dina winks, cocks her head to the side and hopes Ellie yields.

“How about this: Close your eyes and pick the one your finger lands on?”

Dina huffs dramatically and pouts. Ellie is suddenly horrified that she’d pushed too far, that she might have irritated Dina just a bit too much. But much to her surprise, Dina flattens the menu on the table and covers her eyes with her left hand. She lifts her right hand up ready to jab a finger down on the table.

Dina uncovers her eyes and finds herself amused to see Ellie burst out laughing when she completely misses the menu, her finger landing on the rolled napkin containing her cutlery instead. She chucks the napkin toward Ellie, who barely manages to catch the thrown object.

“Ha. Ha. You know,” Dina says, pointing her finger at Ellie, “it would have been easier if you’d just told me what your favorite is!”

“I don’t have a favorite,” Ellie insists.

She pushes herself up on the booth, holds Dina’s eyes with her own, and plans to keep her stubborn façade. Ellie is relieved to see Dina taking note of her playful tenacity, the girl maintaining her gaze just as fiercely as she was.

“Yes, you do,” a third voice says.

Both women jolt up, their staring contest broken from shock. They look up to see a waitress dressed in all black, hair held together with a green headband with googly eyes. Her sleeves were rolled halfway up to show her

“Cat!” Ellie says, missing the way Dina looks down and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, “I didn’t know you worked on Sundays.”

“That’s ‘cause _you’re_ never here on Sundays,” Cat turns to Dina and says, “Hi Ellie’s date, she will never admit it, but her favorite is the Brick Master.”

“We’re not—"

“It’s not on here…” Dina cuts Ellie, scanning the page of burgers for the Brick Master.

“It’s technically not a part of the menu. I made it up for Ellie when this one,” Cat pats Ellie on the head, “went through the whole freakin’ menu. I wanted to name it after her, but my manager said no. He says it doesn’t fit the theme.”

“Exactly how many off-menu creations do people make for you?” Dina gawks at Ellie, astonishment clear in her voice.

Ellie flushes under Dina’s scrutiny. She isn’t used to being the center of attention, especially not someone as beautiful, and kind as Dina. She tries her hardest not to stare, at least not for too long, but she can’t seem to take her eyes off of Dina. She wants to count the freckles on her face, she wants to memorize ever detail of her eyes, and most of all she wants to find out just how soft her skin is.

Ellie shakes her thoughts away before she drowns too deep in her mind.

“Oh, I don’t… I—” she stutters out, causing Dina to chuckle under her breath.

“So, what can I get you ladies today?” Cat says after clearing her throat very loudly.

“Can I try the Brick Master? Or is that just for Ellie…” Dina asks, looking up at Cat with a grin on her face.

“Hell yes, you can! And I’m guessing you want the same, baby?”

“I’m not your baby. But sure, I could eat a whole cow now, anyway,” Ellie gives in, realizing that there’s no way her stubborn act wouldn’t win against two women bent on teasing her.

Cat gathers their menus and saunters off behind the double doors leading to the kitchen.

“Are you sure you’re ready for the monstrosity of a burger that you just ordered?”

“If you think you can eat a cow, you should see what I can eat when I haven’t eaten in 3 hours,” Dina brags, but Ellie is almost sure she catches the woman’s mood fall, “So, Cat is fun.”

“She’s also a pain in my ass,” Ellie retorts.

Dina waits for Ellie to elaborate, but she wants to change the subject. She doesn’t want to talk about Cat right now. She wants to know more about Dina and goes for the first subject that comes to mind.

“How are you liking the Pen Pal project we have for class?” Ellie kicks herself for that. She wanted to know ins-and-outs of Dina’s mind—school is the last thing she wanted to talk about now.

“It’s been fun,” Dina starts, “but I’m pretty sure my partner is a guy pretending to be a girl. Now to think of it, I think he’d like this place a lot.”

“Oh? Why’s that?” Ellie leans back into the booth, feeling more comfortable with the ease of their conversation.

“He’s mentioned space quite a few times. How about you? How’s your partner?”

“I got a girl who talks a lot. Like, _a lot_ a lot. Like, I thought we would do short emails like the instructions said, but she sends me messages pretty much everyday.”

“We should switch partners! I like talking, and I think you like space. I wonder if that’s allowed,” Dina ponders.

“I do like outer space and planets and stars,” Ellie offers, “but my partner is growing on me. Plus, I already live with three other guys, I don’t want another one to talk to. Sorry you’re stuck with Mr. Catfish.”

“Wait, you’re the only woman at your house?” Dina gapes.

“Yeah,” she shrugs, “I’ve never really lived with women before, so I stuck to my comfort zone.”

“Isn’t that a lot of testosterone in one place?”

“Pft, honestly? They’re just as dramatic as girls. Like take one of my roommates. He literally moped around all day because of girlfriend problems. And my other roommate is the King of the kitchen, he doesn’t let anyone else mess around there or else Mama Bear comes out. The only normal one out of them is probably Khan. The one you met today.”

“Where does that put _you_? _”_ Dina leans forward on the table, studying Ellie with careful eyes.

“I…” Ellie thinks, “I’ve never thought of it, actually. I just moved in a month ago.”

“Well, you’re gonna have to invite me over one day, and then I can tell you which roommate you are,” Dina winks and Ellie is sure she feels all her goosebumps rise in every inch of her body.

Ellie finds it hard to tell if Dina is flirting with her. No, there was _no_ way this beautiful woman would be flirting with someone as awkward and floundering as her. She wonders if Dina is the type of girl who’s flirty by nature, just the way Cat is. Ellie wonders if Dina even realize what she’s doing to her?

Ellie decides that her imagination is playing trick on her. Damn her stupid growing crush on Dina. Damn her feelings.

Sensing Ellie’s distress, Dina begins speaking again, “can I ask you something?”

“Sure,” Ellie says a little too fast, eager to change the subject.

“You don’t seem all too comfortable with the idea of performing at the open mic, so why don’t you just tell Nora the truth and decline?”

She wasn’t expecting this question to come up at all. As a matter of fact, Ellie had completely forgotten that they were supposed to be out to choose songs for her to play. She takes the minute to think of the right words nothing comes to her.

“You don’t have to answer,” Dina interjected, “I’m just worried that you’re trying to do something nice for someone regardless of your own anxiety.”

How did she know? How did this practical stranger, someone who was barely friend able to read Ellie so spot on?

For the first time in her life, Ellie understands what it means to be thunderstruck. To have someone beam their way into her walls and crack them open as if they were never there in the first place. She is in awe of the way Dina has slithered her way into her defenses, poking at the right places, peering with the right amount of kindness.

Ellie is amazed, and she lets words fall out of her mouth before she can stop herself.

“I uh… I don’t have a lot of female friends,” she hesitates and looks down at her hands, “actually, I don’t have a lot of friends in general. And I only want to make everyone happy.”

“I’m one of your friends,” Dina assures her, “and I’m sure that no one expects you to do any favors as a payment for friendship. Otherwise, they wouldn’t be friends. They’re assholes, and I will gladly beat them up for you.”

“Why are you so nice to me? We barely know each other,” she tries to still the tremble in her hands. Ellie isn’t used to have anyone be so upfront with their kindness, something that Dina didn’t seem afraid to show.

“The real question is… Why _shouldn’t_ I be nice to you? I think you’re a good person, and an even more exceptional friend. I’d be lucky to have you as my friend,” Dina shrugs, quashing Ellie’s insecurities for her.”

A blush heavily colors Ellie’s cheeks so fast there was no way to hide them from Dina.

They spend the next few minutes in comfortable silence until Dina asks about the art on the wall facing them. Ellie begins talking about the nebula next to them, reciting the history behind the Witch’s Broom and loves the way Dina listens to her with interest. Ellie worries she might be boring the other girl, but Dina starts asking about constellations, and meteors.

Next thing they know, Cat reappears with two plates juggled on her arms. She places the dishes on their table and Dina’s eyes widen in surprise.

“This looks delicious!” Dina’s eyes widen at the gigantic burger on her plate.

“Oh your tastebuds are about to go wild,” Cat chimes in, “give me a holler if you need anything else. Bon appéttit, ladies.”

Ellie is already mid-bite when Cat leaves them. She chews and watches Dina is investigating the contents of her burger. Just when she thinks Dina might want to change her order to something smaller, the other girl takes a giant bite and moans with delight.

Ellie grins under her burger, hiding how happy it makes her to see Dina enjoying herself.

“This is so fucking good,” the girl exclaims, “Cat! This thing is more than delicious.”

“Glad that you’re enjoying The Ellie in your mouth,” Cat responds, and Ellie almost chokes on her food.

She hopes Dina didn’t hear the last comment. Why is it that her friends enjoyed teasing her so much?

They spend some time quietly eating their meals, glancing at each other from time to time. They manage to talk in between bites, until Dina gives up halfway through the burger, and Ellie scrapes the sauce drippings on her plate with a tiny piece of the bun. 

“What makes you think you’re not a good singer? Has anyone said it to your face before?” she asks Ellie.

“No. No one’s ever told me I’m bad. But I’ve never heard anyone ever say I’m amazing either,” she wipes her hands with a napkin, “and I sure as hell don’t think I’m performer material.”

“Nora and Jade _both_ gushed about how great you are. There’s no way they haven’t told you you’re amazing,” Dina shakes her head in disbelief.

“Okay, sure, they told me I’m good. But that doesn’t count! I’m almost positive they were only saying that to be nice, or whatever.”

“Do you really think they’d ask you to play if they thought you sounded like a banshee?”

“Well… No. I guess not.”

The air between them should feel stifling, at least Ellie thinks so. She’s never had a conversation focused on her supposed talents without having it feel like an intrusive interrogation. But talking to Dina about these things feels normal, like they’re old friends that have had this discussion countless times.

“Why don’t you play for me? I have no reason to lie to you,” Dina suggests.

“Right now? Should I use this fork as a guitar?” Ellie laughs and picks up her unused fork for pretends to strum with it.

“No, stupid,” Dina laughs with her, “let’s go back to your place, sing me a song and I’ll let you know if you’re as bad as you think you are.”

Ellie lets out a mock gasp, “Am I auditioning to be your friend?”

“Nah, you already passed when your shared hot chocolate with me,” Dina taps their feet together under the table.

“Fine. Okay. I will put a show on for you,” Ellie sighs dramatically in mock surrender, and Dina brightens up, “Let me just go to the bathroom and we can go.”

Ellie scoots out of the booth and quickly makes her way to the bathroom. She goes straight for the sink and splashes water on her face. What the hell is going on with her? How did she let Dina convince her to sing? Ellie is off her game and knows that needs to control herself before Dina made her way further under her skin.

\--

> **1:47 pm**
> 
> _Message from: Dr. Duck_
> 
> Custom scented farts? Really, Savage?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched Shannon Woodward's birthday stream and Halley Gross asked her the fart question. Then Shannon asked the same thing to Ashely Johnson, and it inspired me to include it in this story because the moment was GOLD.
> 
> The next update should be next after Christmas and before New Year's. It's already halfway done, so the delay shouldn't be long.
> 
> Next chapter: Ellie sings for Dina.
> 
> Once again, a massive thank you for reading and leaving comments and kudos and love. Stay awesome


	8. Whales in Bouncy Houses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie thinks too much. Ellie fails. Ellie is Ellie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: NO BETA!! I write and I post before I chicken out and delete everything. Typos and mistakes might be edited later. Emphasis on "might"
> 
> Sorry for the delay. This was meant to be posted before the new year. But neck tension headaches are a real fucking pain and not something to joke about. Anyone ever had them before?
> 
> OH and belated Happy New Year! I will have a drink for anyone who reads this story, and I sincerely hope everyone has a better year coming ahead.

> **1:47 pm**
> 
> Dr. Duck: Custom scented farts? Really, Savage?
> 
> Dr. Duck: I can’t decide between something flowery or something food related.
> 
> Dr. Duck: What’s yours?
> 
> Dr. Duck: I’m anxious to hear what your scent will be.

\--

_One…_ _Two… Three…_

Ellie watches herself breathe deeply in the mirror. She knows it isn’t real, but she feels her reflection berating her for giving in to Dina’s captivating presence.

_Four… Five… Six…_

Ellie tries to calm herself. She makes a plan—no, a pact—with herself to never let her guard down around Dina ever again. She can’t afford to let herself be too comfortable with the girl, no matter how effortless and easygoing Dina made her feel.

Her phone keeps chiming, but she’s dead set on calming her breaths before she checks it. Ellie decides can play Dina one song, and maybe that will be enough to satisfy her curiosity. And she might even realize that Ellie’s not that good at all, that she’s not worth playing at the Open Mic Night. It might be enough to let Dina realize that she’s not all that great after all.

_Seven… Eight…_

She can’t let anyone else get close anymore. She scowls at her reflection, willing herself to find the strength to dismiss Dina’s goodness. Trouble finds her wherever she goes, that’s why she’s had a plan to live in the stars away from everyone—people who might end up getting hurt just by being around her by association.

Memories of Riley come to mind, and Ellie fights the lump that forms in her throat.

Dina is a good person. Dina is amazing. Dina is beautiful and she deserves the world. Ellie cannot fathom the idea of possibly ever being the one to hurt her.

 _Riley is the best example for this_ , she thinks. If it hadn’t been for Ellie maybe her friend would still be—

_Nine… Ten._

Ellie shakes the thoughts and refocuses on her breathing.

She combs a hand through her shaggy hair in an attempt to make it seem presentable again. Unsatisfied with her efforts, she removes the hair tie altogether and knots the messy mop on her head up in a new ponytail.

Ellie inhales one last time before returning back outside.

She would have to work harder to keep Dina at arm’s length.

++

Back out in the light blue surroundings of the diner’s main area, Ellie spots Dina at their table smiling down at her phone. She takes this as an opportunity to sneak towards the cashier to pay for their meal. Ellie figures that the faster they get out of there, the faster they get back to her place to play her new friend a song, and the faster their day will come to an end.

After this, she can keep her distance from Dina, or at least try to limit their interactions to acquaintances who share a class together.

“You’re paying for your date?” Cat asks her with an impish smile on her face.

“She’s not my date. We’re literally just friends,” Ellie answers, hoping that her voice is firm enough to shut down Cat’s statement.

“There’s no way you’re just friends. Did you not see how she kept looking at you?” Cat places her hands on Ellie’s shoulders and slightly shakes her as if to wake her up from a delusion but Ellie doesn’t have the slightest clue what she’s on about, “I give you guys a week, and I bet you’ll be humping like bunnies soon enough.”

Ellie coughs uncomfortably and slides a couple of 20-dollar bills across the counter, she knows she’s overpaid but she wants out of this conversation as fast as possible.

“Good luck with that because nothing’s gonna happen because we’re just friends, barely friends even, so you know… nothing’s gonna happen,” Ellie escapes Cat’s grip to make her way back to Dina but her steps are slow, and she hears Cat’s last words.

“See, she’s got you stammering,” Cat smiles wide.

“No! I’m- I… Shut up!” Ellie turns around and takes longer strides.

“One week, Ellie! I give you one week!”

The cash register is on the other end of the diner from where their table is, but the whole place really isn’t that big, and it takes Ellie just under 20 steps to get back. Ellie hopes Dina hadn’t heard any of Cat’s jeers, she’s having a hard enough time trying to keep her distance from the girl. She isn’t sure she would be able to handle someone teasing her about her dating someone as brilliant as Dina, especially if the subject is the one doing the teasing.

Even so, Dina has a boyfriend. She probably wouldn’t even like Ellie that way. In fact, as far as Ellie knew, no one has liked her that way ever since she started college. So, Cat’s idea of Dina even having the slightest bit of attraction toward Ellie sounded ridiculous.

Thankfully, Dina still has her attention on her phone, the smile that Ellie had previously seen on her face was gone and now replaced with a look of concentration. Ellie watches Dina bite her lower lip, eyebrows tight on her forehead. Whatever has her mind occupied kept her oblivious to her surroundings. She hadn’t even heard Ellie approaching at all.

Ellie doesn’t know whether she should slide back in the booth or to poke Dina out of her trance. Neither option is ideal. Surprising Dina doesn’t sound fun and sitting back down would prevent her from keeping the day moving and get out of Bloaters.

She settles on speaking up instead, “Ready to go?”

Dina looks up at Ellie, a bright smile swaps the focused frown on her face, “You were gone for a while, did you go take a shit or something?”

“What?” Ellie gapes, “I— Of course I didn’t!”

Dina erupts in laughter at the way Ellie stumbles for words, “I’m just kidding. I saw you talking to Cat.”

Ellie moves aside when Dina grabs her purse and makes her way out of the booth. She leads them toward the exit, opening the door for Dina to pass through.

“Wait, we haven’t paid yet,” Dina tilts her head to the cashier, motioning Ellie to follow suit.

“Oh, it’s all good,” Ellie steps out of the door first, holding it open for Dina to follow her, “I already paid.”

“How much do I owe you?”

“Nothing.”

Dina walks in front of Ellie, she fumbles for the wallet in her purse, “No, seriously, Ellie. How much?”

Bearing witness to Dina’s graciousness makes Ellie forget about her plans for a quick getaway, the reason why she paid for them both. She quickly thinks of a cover story that would prevent Dina from feeling hurt that Ellie thought

“I kinda felt bad,” Ellie is surprised with how credible she sounds, lying has not always been her forte, “you missed your date that night.”

She softly nudges Dina forward to begin making their way back to her house. Ellie is surprised how easily the girl let herself be guided away.

“I missed my date, so you pay for my lunch? That makes no sense, Ellie. Unless…” a sly grin flashes on Dina’s face, “you took me on a date and you didn’t tell me about it?”

“NO!” Ellie yelps, a blush creeps up her neck, “I mean, not that you’re not, y’know… You’re really pretty and all but,” Ellie looks down to her feet and clears her throat. She knows she’s lost control of her mouth, “I, uh…anyway— It’s because Nora and Jade _used_ you as a pawn for their evil plan to get me to sing. This was _not_ a date. I promise I would never ask another guy’s girlfriend out. I swear!”

Dina’s silence confuses her. Ellie thinks she has finally done it, scared Dina off in the worst possible way. Sure, it made the plan to detach herself from the girl easier but making a fool of herself was never fun.

Looking stupid and stumbling around beautiful girls followed Ellie around just as fervently as trouble did. She hates it, this part of her life, how she was either the awkward one or the turbulent one or sometimes both.

Ellie fully expects them to walk back to her house in awkward silence. She thinks that maybe she had said too much, that she likely shouldn’t have let her mouth yap on about the Not-a-Date-Lunch-Date-Teasing. Dina probably thought she was too weird. This would not faze Ellie much at this point. She feels like falling into a hole to hide from Dina.

Much to her surprise, Dina steps closer to Ellie and places a hand on her shoulder much like Cat had just done inside the diner. The gesture brings an ounce of bravery for Ellie to glance back up at the girl, whose smile only widens when they lock eyes.

“So…” Dina starts, “While you were in the bathroom, Cat may have mentioned something about me being your date and—” she notices the way Ellie’s eyes bulge out, “don’t worry I told her we’re just friends. But I thought it was funny that, so far, two of your friends assumed we were on a date. I thought you’d find it funny too, but that’s a miscalculation on my part. Sorry if I freaked you out.”

Feeling Ellie’s shoulders relax under her touch, Dina takes the opportunity to loop their arms back together as they did on before. Ellie hates the way her body relaxes so easily around Dina. No one had ever had this effect on her before, not even Riley.

 _What a strange feeling_ , Ellie thought, _to want to distance oneself from a person and simultaneously not want them to turn away either._

They start making their way back to her house, their steps much slower this time. There’s a shortcut that Ellie usually takes to shorten the journey, but Dina’s soft grip on her arm makes her brain fuzzy.

“Um, yeah, I didn’t freak out,” Dina pokes her side with her other hand, a knowing look on her face, and Ellie sighs, “okay, fine. I did a _tiny_ bit. But it’s not your fault. Literally everyone I know likes to tease me about any new person I meet. You haven’t even met the worst of them yet.”

Ellie thinks of Abby, and Jesse, and Ben, and all the other people on her small list of friends that would not pass on the chance to rag her about Dina. She knows they would especially tease her about the way Ellie softens around the girl, or how she can’t seem to shut up, or how the other girl’s touch doesn’t make her visibly cringe in the slightest.

They walk about longer before one of them start talking again.

“For the record, it’s not like I was thrilled to go on the date, so it really isn’t a big deal.”

Ellie observes Dina and sees that she really doesn’t seem bothered about the other night at all.

“Oh? Do you mind if I ask why?” Ellie inwardly cringes, it seems that she has no control of what her mouth says. She quickly wonders if there are videos on YouTube that teach people how to sew their own mouths shut to prevent this kind of predicament.

Dina mulls the question over, “Well first of all, he’s not my boyfriend. We haven’t had that talk yet. And second, he moves a little too fast for me.

“Fast?” Ellie asks.

“Okay, picture this. He’s that guy on a speedboat in a lake where people are relaxing, and he’s racing everyone without realizing that there’s no race at all,” she looks at her expectantly, but Ellie can’t help

“That was a very specific analogy,” Ellie laughs uncomfortably, and she feels Dina loosen her hold on her arm, “what gave you that vibe about him?”

“On our second date he talks about his plans to get married young, and his goals for the future, which was normal talk for a date, you know?” Dina takes a deep breath and Ellie finds herself holding her breath for what’s about to come, “but then he asked me if I was opposed to having kids right after college. On. Our. Second. Date!” 

This time, Ellie’s laugh is far from uncomfortable. Her boisterous laughter brings on many curious onlookers their way. They stop walking, and Dina unlinks their arms allowing Ellie some space to let her laughter die down.

“We’ve been on a couple dates after that, but I really don’t like speedboats, you know?” Dina shrugs.

Ellie is still wheezing but she manages to respond, “Fuck. I feel like I should meet this guy. I’ve always wanted to meet a real-life psychopath.”

Dina jabs Ellie’s arm, and she’s shocked at the strength of the punch and winces a little, “Oh my God, he’s not a psychopath! He’s a good guy, he’s nice, perfect everything on paper. He is just very…” she tries to think of a word that doesn’t sound insulting, “He has a plan for everything in his life and I’m not even close to being ready what he wants.”

A lot has been revealed about Dina’s non-boyfriend and Ellie worries she may have asked too much, that she might have pushed the bounds of their acquaintanceship a little too hard with her incessant questions. Looking at Dina, though, she realizes that the other girl does not look the least bit pestered. In fact, Dina seems calm about the whole situation, as if skipping out on her date to play delivery woman for Nora was a lucky break. The kind that gave her a good excuse to escape her date.

Not knowing how to respond to Dina’s candor, Ellie attempts to lighten the mood, “I guess I should have paid for his lunch instead since he’s the one that got stood up.” This earns Ellie another jab on the exact same spot where Dina has previously hit her, “hey! You gotta stop with the hitting. I’m a sensitive being.”

Ellie rubs the pain in her arm, but she sees Dina have a hard time pretending to look angry, the smile on her face is a dead give away.

“I’ll pay for _yours_ next time,” Dina crowed, “and he technically didn’t get stood up since I let him know about it. Plus, in Jade’s defense, I actually volunteered to drop by the gym instead of going on the date. If anything, I got to meet you in the end. So, everyone wins.”

“Except your boyfriend,” Ellie jeers.

Dina groans and looks up to the sky, “Ugh, he’s _not_ my boyfriend!”

Feeling that she might have pushed Dina a bit too far and feeling so much bolder than she has ever been in her life, Ellie takes a step forward and loops her arm into Dina’s. She is shockingly glad that the gesture doesn’t terrify her as much as she thought it would.

“If everyone wins, what exactly did I win in this whole thing?” Ellie asks.

“Well, isn’t it obvious?” Dina tilts her head and gives Ellie a sideways glance, “you got to meet me!”

And those simple words as gentle and kind as they were offered, were enough to get Ellie reeling back into her anxiety, into the reality that was coming up.

The lighthearted banter, and the easiness of their time together has completely thrown Ellie off track. All thoughts of keeping her distance from the girl utterly flushed down in an invisible void.

She’s suddenly hit with the realization that has yet to play a song for Dina.

++

Their pace is quickened in time with the rapid nervous thumps of Ellie’s heartbeat. She is stiff for the rest of their walk, and if Dina sensed it a change in her mood, the girl didn’t mention it.

Despite the turmoil residing in Ellie’s thoughts, their conversation continued as fluidly as it had started. She learns that Dina has an older sister, who is at the tail end of her master’s degree program in Child Studies, and they share an apartment with a childhood friend of hers who also works at Clickers Café. Ellie also discovers that Jade is one of Dina’s first friends in college.

The web of mutual friends becomes clearer in Ellie’s mind. She admits to Dina that had it not been for Nora and Jade’s relationship, she probably would have never met Dina in the first place.

“That’s not true!” Dina argues, “didn’t you say you go to Clickers a lot? We must have crossed paths at some point.”

Ellie contemplates her statement and silently agrees that their paths had a tiny chance of converging in the past, “but that doesn’t mean we would have talked, or anything. If you haven’t noticed, I’m the friendliest looking person out there.”

Dina shrugs her off, “What are you talking about? You’re doing just fine now. I mean, you’re even cute when you’re a fumbling mess with words. So, I don’t see how it couldn’t have happened before. We totally could have been friends a long time ago.”

There’s a part of Ellie that wants to convince Dina that her theory of them meeting at an earlier time because of their mutual friends was debatable. There’s a reason why Ellie was able to count all her trusted friends with all the fingers in both hands, and that part of her mind wanted Dina to know exactly what kind of person she really was.

But the warmth in Dina’s voice was enough to have Ellie believing anything that came out of her mouth. Dina could have told her that the sky was actually green rather than its obvious blue shade, and despite Ellie’s expertise in all things relating to the sky, she would have believed every word.

As they approach the path leading up to the house, Ellie notices Dina eyeing the front yard.

“Um, let me just get my keys,” Ellie carefully shimmies her arms out of Dina’s and fishes her jacket pocket for her keys. She unlocks the door, pries it open, and steps inside.

She walks further into the entryway to let Dina come in behind her, but the girl looks distracted by something.

“Um… Come in?” Ellie offers thinking that Dina might have wanted a proper invitation before going inside.

“I think I’ve been in this house before,” she admits.

“Maybe a party? The guys threw an end of semester rager before the summer holidays. Maybe you were there?”

“Was there a bouncy house at that party?” Dina ask, finally stepping inside the house.

Ellie knows exactly which part Dina was talking about. She had taken an extra shift at the gym that night. She had just started the job and wanted to take as many shifts as possible in order to have the funds to move into the room she currently lived in now. The only information she had about the party was from stories of her friends.

The guys wanted to throw an epic party to celebrate it would be remembered by anyone who attended, but their lack of ideas was baffling to Ellie. They only planned for age-old drinking games, music, and anything that was included at a regular college party. If she was being honest, their plans sounded pretty dull. Renting a bouncy house for the underused backyard was her idea. To this day, Ellie regrets not being able to get a few jumps in it before the rental was taken away.

“Yup, that one was here,” Ellie answers.

“I was here that night!” Dina exclaims, “see? I told you we could have met earlier. I’ve already been to your house.”

Ellie shakes her head and leads them to her room, “Pft, I didn’t even live here yet. We definitely would not have met then.”

++

Her room isn’t messy, and Ellie is glad she actually had the presence of mind to clean up the night before. She didn’t plan of having anyone over, but she needed something to do to quell her anxiety about having lunch with Dina. So, she tidied her room to the cleanest it has ever been since she moved in.

She nervously walks to the wall where her guitar was safely hanging. The limited space on the floor of the room forced her to buy a wall hook to hang the instrument. Joel always kept his guitars in their hardcases but even that wouldn’t have fit in the tiny space that was supposed to be her closet. She was pleased to find that keeping the guitar out in the open was actually great for spontaneous practice sessions, or unexpected

Ellie is hit with a surge of courage once the guitar in her hands. Any hint of nervousness was quickly washed away by the presence of the instrument. Teaching her how to play the guitar truly was one of the best gifts Joel had given Ellie.

She turns back around to face her guest and finds Dina studying her surroundings. Ellie follows her eyes and sees them looking at the collection of books haphazardly stacked in the corner of her room.

“I know I shouldn’t be surprised, seeing as we’re in an English class together, but holy shit you have a lot of books!”

Ellie hasn’t really noticed it before, but now that Dina stands next to the tower of books, she can’t help but agree with her. The stack is almost up to Dina’s waist, maybe it’s time Ellie invested in a real bookshelf to house her collection.

“It’s mostly textbooks and comic books, really,” Ellie sits on her bed, and encourages Dina to sit opposite her on the desk chair, “So, you ready to hear me sing like a dying whale?”

“Go ahead, Moby-Dick. Sing Captain Ahab your best whale song,” Dina grins and Ellie help but to smile back.

“Nerd,” Ellie jabs, and Dina playfully slaps her knee in mock offense.

Ellie thinks to play the first song that comes to mind. It’s one that focuses more on the instrument than the vocals, the chord pattern loops and.

Something in her gut tells her that it's the perfect song to play. She hopes Dina will like it.

She takes a deep breath before counting down under her breath.

_3… 2… 1…_

\--

> **4:35 pm**
> 
> _Message from Savage:_
> 
> Are you familiar with the smell of a skunk spray?
> 
> Savage: That’s what I choose for my fart. That way people will never suspect me of anything.
> 
> Savage: Now. Your turn. Farts!
> 
> **4:40 pm**
> 
> Savage: Wait, do ducks even fart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT CHAPTER: Dina's POV of Ellie's singing. Dina goes home to a barrage of questions.
> 
> Thank you for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos. You are all in my heart.


End file.
